The Haunted
by Isaella Marie Cullen
Summary: When Edward treats Bella to a romantic evening, will things turn from dream to nightmare, and when all is said and done will someone die at Edwards hand? Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, but all good things must come to an end. Finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I couldn't think. I tried to remember, I had even checked the calendar. Today was not a special day, it wasn't an anniversary for Edward and I, but somehow, I couldn't help shake the feeling that today was going to be different from every other day.

"Alice?" I asked, poking my head around the corner of her bedroom door.

She had heard me coming, and was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book, attempting to look relaxed, and nonchalant. "Yes?"

"Uh," something was off. "Where's Edward?" In fact, half of the family was missing. I knew Esme was in the kitchen, and Rosalie was in her room, but where were the boys?

She smiled, flashing her teeth. "You know, I am not sure." she smiled wider.

That gave her away. "I thought you knew where everyone was, at all times?"

Her smile slackened for half a second, but was back in place before I could blink. Maybe I had imagined it. "I could care less where Edward is, probably hunting," she stood. Setting her book on her night stand.

"Alright Alice, cut the charade. What's going on?" Her eyes darted to the door.

"I have no idea what you mean." she said, folding her arms around her chest.

She wasn't going to tell me. "Fine, whatever." I paused, "I need to get back to my house Alice, I mean, its been fun and all, but with Charlie at the police fund-raiser in Seattle, I will be able to catch up on my chores, and homework." I turned and took one step towards the door when I felt a sharp whoosh of cold air, and a loud bang, as Alice raced to the door and shut it with a snap.

She locked it, and showing me the key, and promptly dropping it down her shirt.

I realized my mouth was hanging open, and I shut it quickly. "W-what? You cant do that!"

She walked toward me, smiling. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Lets go in my bathroom, I'm bored, how about a make over."

I cringed away. "No, maybe some other time. I have things I need to do at home."

"Those can wait, really, its not often when Charlie goes out of town."

"The one time Edward isn't here." I mumbled under my breath. But Alice heard every word, and her smile widened.

"Please Bella? Don't deprive me of the human experiences that I never had."

Great, the guilt trip. "Fine, but make it quick. I really do have a ton of homework to do."

EPOV

She was going to be so surprised! I had been anticipating this since Alice had a vision of Charlie going out of town. I had everything prepared. Bella's bags were packed, Alice had taken care of that, the term shop till you drop came to mind. Nearly three suitcases full. It was her excuse to buy Bella a new wardrobe.

Esme was preparing a hamper full of food, the kinds which most humans liked. Emmet and Jasper were up in the mountains doing the tasks I had assigned them, Carlisle was down at the sporting goods store, buying the necessary items needed to carry out my plan. Everything was going to be perfect! Now, all that was needed, was the guest of honor.

I drove quickly down Forks roads, in anticipation of seeing my Bella again. 'My Bella.' I smiled slightly at the sound. I was nearing the house when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Oh crap! Edwards here already! But I'm not finished yet. Hmm... I'll have Rosalie stall him. _I sped up, wondering what Alice was doing.

"_Edwards here!" _she said to Bella, who I couldn't see because Alice was looking at the ceiling. _"Oh no!"_ I heard through Alice's thoughts, _"he cant see me like this, not now, I'm practically naked in this outfit, please Alice, pick something else!"_ I swallowed hard. Practically naked? Couldn't this car go any faster?

BPOV

I looked in the mirror, horrified. My makeup was bold, and made my eyes large and doe-like. My already oversized lips emphasized by a dark, blood red lipstick. My hair fell in cascades of curls, framing my face.

My outfit was the worst. I wore a deep blue, skin tight top that covered only the bare essentials. My stomach and neck exposed. It was low cut. _Very_ low cut. Over the top of it was a matching jacket, that had been zipped up, just below my navel, so you only _glimpsed_ my white stomach. I had on a black skirt, that didn't reach my knees, and blue flats. I looked... hot, sure, but I couldn't let Edward see me like this.

I turned to see Alice smiling, and looking at the ceiling. "Edward's here!" she said happily. I gasped. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! "He cant see me like this, not now, I'm practically naked in this outfit, please Alice, pick something else!" I practically screamed at her.

"Too late, he is walking in the front door right now." I made an attempt to dash to the bathroom where my school clothes lie, but Alice blocked me. She flipped me around and escorted me to the door. There was no point in struggling or arguing. She was stronger, and could see the future. Life is so unfair.

EPOV

I could smell Bella the moment I walked through the door. And I could hear Emmet and Jasper's thoughts. They must have finished. They came through the back door, Emmet's booming laugh filling the house. "Yeah, I know, I wish I was going to be there Bella will be so surprised!"

I turned to the kitchen door just as I heard, "Surprise me?" we all turned to see Bella being escorted down the stairs by Alice. My mouth literally dropped.

She looked gorgeous! Her outfit was tight, showing off the curves she had always claimed not to have. I nearly moaned out loud. Her scent plus her body, was almost too much for me to handle. I would have taken her for my own then and there if it wasn't for Emmet.

He snickered loudly. _His mouth is hanging open! I need a camera. He hasn't looked so shocked since he walked in on Rose and I! Ha!_

I swallowed hard, my breathing coming in short gasps. I didn't need to breathe, but I wanted to smell as much of Bella as I could before I took her. Slowly I closed my mouth. Bella turned red, at my ogling eyes. I knew I was being rude, but I couldnt seem to take my eyes off this angelic creature.

I heard Jasper whisper to Emmet, loud enough for me to hear, "Edward's getting a little... hot."

Emmet's booming laugh filled the air, and Bella, not hearing the comment, turned even more red. She thought he was laughing at her. She turned even a darker shade of red, and turned to go back up the stairs.

Before I knew it, I had caught her up in my arms, and raced to Emmet's jeep, which had been loaded up with the food, baggage, and essentials. I set her in the passenger seat, and couldn't help myself, kissed her bellybutton, which was peeking over her jacket. I heard her gasp, and her heart beat speed up. I got in the driver's seat, and we were on our way.

BPOV

I continued to ask him where we were headed, but every time I would casually spring the question, he would just give me this irritating smile, and not say a word. I decided to try my hand at persuasion.

"Edward," I sighed in his direction, then scooted closer to him.

He blinked, "yes?"

"I was thinking," I said, my finger lightly trailing from his hand up his arm in a slow motion.

"What about?" he said, watching the road.

"When we get to this- wherever it is we're going- do you think that you could," I paused, moving until my thigh was pressed up against his, and I whispered in his ear. "Help me with... something?" There was no way he was going to have all the fun surprising me, I needed to have a part in this too.

"B-bella, that is rather distracting you know." he said as I continued to run my innocent finger up and down his body.

I smiled, "I know."

"What would you like me to help you with." he said, squirming uncomfortably.

"You are quite adorable when you are nervous." I said, my finger running up his thigh.

"I'm not nervous." he said too quickly.

"If you say so."

EPOV

We were almost there when Bella had scooted closer. Her warmth was unbelievable, and I had the sneaking suspicion that she was trying to seduce me. But I was determined not to give in.

Driving was impossible, if I hadn't been a vampire, I would have crashed. Her scent, her body, the way she held herself so close I could almost reach out and... No! I would not give in! Anyway, we were almost there, and I couldn't begin to loose control. Not when we haven't even arrived yet.

The drive was quiet, except for the constant, "where are we going?" "When will we get there?" and, "does everyone know what's going on except me?" but I stayed silent. I am proud to say I didn't give into her seducing, but I am ashamed to admit it took all of my self control.

BPOV

Apparently I don't have the same effect on Edward, as he has on me. sigh. Ah the unfortunate aspects of being human.

"We're here." Edward said quietly, driving through bushes, then, into a clearing, pulling to a stop.

I looked around, there were trees, and wildlife everywhere. "The question is, where is here?" I asked reaching over to the buckle.

Before my fingers brushed it, however, Edward had undone it, and pulled me out of the car.

"Let me show you something." he whispered, dazzling me for a second.

"O-okay."

He grasped my hand, and in wild anticipation fast walked, human speed, toward an opening in the trees.

I was curious, but had not forgotten _my_ plans for the evening.

EPOV

Human speed was much too slow for me, but I needed to be patient for my Bella.

"Close your eyes," I said as we neared the place I had been wanting to show her for ages.

She gave me a look that suggested that it was the last thing she would like to do, but obliged. I wrapped my arm around the small of her back, to make sure she wouldn't trip and hurt herself.

"Open them," I said finally, my heart leaping with joy.

BPOV

"Open them," he said, his voice giddy and excited.

I did.

It was beautiful. A small lake with a long dock, bordered by a grove of trees, and off to the right was a cute cabin that had candles lining the windows.

I gasped, "oh, Edward. Its beautiful!"

"You like it?" he said, smiling hugely.

"Of course!"

He looked out across the lake, and in a moment of happiness, I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to my height where I kissed him.

He was taken by surprise, but then wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

But he pulled away as I went limp in his arms, nearing unconsciousness.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

I just gasped for air, and gave him a wary smile. "No need to apologize, Edward. In fact, I wish you would do that more often."

He chuckled.

After catching my breath, I grabbed his hand, and ran down to the cabin, dragging him behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward was in the kitchen, he refused to let me help make my dinner. Telling me that it was my night off, and he wasn't going to let me lift a finger. I sighed impatiently, and looked about the cabin. I had explored it earlier and was shocked to find it had a ballroom. A small one, but it looked as if it had never been used. Also, there was a pool table in the basement. The work on the cabin was extravagant. I sort of forgot that I was in the great outdoors, as it felt a little bit more like home. (I have a friend who has a cabin that looks exactly like that, and not having seen any other cabins, other than hers, this is how I descried it. sry.)

Smells wafted from the kitchen, where I followed my nose to where Edward stood. In an apron. I wanted to laugh, but he just looked so dang hot! He could host his own television show. Cooking with Edward, I could see it now.

"Your dinner will be ready in a few minutes." he said, snickering at my ogling.

"Alright." I sighed, but than I had an idea. "Edward, do you mind if I go out and get some fresh air?" I said, trying not to look too eager.

"Of course. I will come and get you when its finished." he said, flinging flaming vegetables into the air and catching them in the pan.

I walked quickly to the front door, and opened it. Excited. I had always wanted to do this, but had been to afraid someone might catch me. The only people who were here was Edward and I, and I could finally fulfill my naughty little wish.

EPOV

I finished up making her dinner, hoping she would enjoy it. I played that show that I had watched earlier in the week over and over in my head, making sure I had gotten all the steps right, I had even copied the chef's movements, putting on the apron and washing my hands, just like he had. Even though I felt rather ridiculous, Bella seemed to like me in an apron.

Where was Bella anyway?

I wiped my hands on a dish towel, and took off the apron, hanging it on a hook.

I remembered her saying something about fresh air, and walked to the front door and opened it. Where was my Bella? Off in the distance I heard, little feet across the dock. She was out by the lake! I ran, human speed toward the lake. As I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella had taken off her jacket, and was now taking off her top. I watched in awe as the full moon lit where she stood, taking off her clothes. She was going skinny dipping! Before she could remove her underclothes I stepped onto the dock. She heard me and whipped around, turning bright red!

"E-Edward!" she gasped, turning a lovely color.

"I came to call you in for dinner, but it seemed you had another previous engagement."

That just made her turn even redder, but before she could say anything, the dock rocked, throwing her off balance and into the lake.

BPOV

I was so terribly embarrassed. I had never thought that Edward might sneak up on me. It hadn't even crossed my mind! Just the thought of it made me turn redder.

"I came to call you in for dinner, but it seemed you had another previous engagement."

If possible, I felt my face darken in shade. But before I could say anything, the dock rocked, I lost my balance and toppled into the lake.

Half a second later, I heard another splash as someone landed next to me. I was pulled up, and my head reached the surface.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were falling until you had already hit the water, or I would have caught you!" he said, already blaming himself for my fall. I placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Its alright." I paused, his arm was around my bare waist, and he was still wearing jeans and a tee shirt. I felt awfully exposed.

"A-aren't those uncomfortable?" I said, pointing to his clothes, that were soaking wet.

"A little." without another word, I lifted the shirt over his head, and threw it onto the dock.

I then disappeared under the water.

EPOV

She disappeared under the water, I felt her swim around my legs a few times, when her hand reached out and unbuttoned my jeans, and zipped them down. I audibly gasped. I couldn't believe it!

I felt my soaked jeans slide of my legs, and Bella's head popped back up, throwing the wet pants onto the dock.

I knew humans couldn't swim very well, so, instead of letting her tread water by herself, I took her in my arms.

Her skin was soft, and smooth. Her hair like spun silk. How she couldn't see it, I would never know. She was beautiful. And every day I saw her, I was once again awed by her beauty.

She seemed to think I was some god. But, in reality, it was she who was the god. I would forever worship the ground she walked on.

"What?" her angelic voice said softly, searching my eyes.

"You are just too beautiful." I told her truthfully.

She practically rolled her eyes, "look who's talking." she muttered to herself. She pulled away playfully, and swam backwards. I could see her body now. She had the curves she had always claimed not to own. Nice curves at that. In close comparisons to Rosalie's.

I smiled and moved closer, she moved back. Now it was a game.

Bella then flipped around in the water and dove. Vampires were the best swimmers, but I would let her have her fun. I dove after her.

I searched the water, until I saw the beautiful pale creature swimming away. I inwardly smiled. She looked beautiful. I swam fast, and caught up. She turned her head, and saw me, her eyes widened, and she kicked harder. But I caught her.

I lifted her up so she could breathe. We were now at the far end of the lake. We both treaded water, I could hear her heart beating wildly, and I chuckled.

"That was interesting."

"You cheated." she accused. Playfully turning away from me, folding her arms.

I came up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "you're right, I did cheat." I said, total submission.

I then kissed her neck. Her folded arms slackened, but she didn't alter her position. I ran my nose up and down her jawbone. Then tilted my head around, and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes closed and she relaxed into the kiss. Sinking into the water. I pulled her back up, and into my waiting arms.

She wrapped her legs around my middle, and I my emotions began to take over.

BPOV

I wrapped my legs around his stomach, and he began to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands move up my back and to my bra clasp. We were going to begin breaking boundaries, and I wasn't about to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It was rather hard to go at Edward, while treading water, but I did my best.

"Bella," he said, in between kisses.

"Yes?" came my muffled reply.

"I don't think," kiss, "we should," kiss, "do this."

I knew he was bluffing, his hands had successfully opened my bra clasp, but had yet to take the damn thing off.

I thought I would tease him a bit for saying that.

"you know what Edward?" I asked, pulling away. "You're right."

He swallowed hard, his eyes black staring wildly at me. "I-if that's what you want."

I had never seen Edward so helpless. He reminded me of a child, who had just had his candy taken from him.

"Oh Edward." I said quickly, throwing myself back in his arms. I moved my neck so it was in front of his lips, I knew how much he loved the sight of it.

EPOV

She moved her neck so it was directly in front of my lips. The moonlight made her thin, creamy white skin glow. I could see and hear blood pulsing through the vein in her neck. The smell was delicious. Warm blood. Hot blood dripping down my throat. I heard rustling in the trees, but ignored it. There was something much more important at present.

I lowered my lips down to her neck, feeling the blood pulse beneath my lips. I scraped my teeth gently down her graceful neck that was so much like a swan's. I found the spot where the blood was most potent, and opened my mouth to bite.

Alice's POV

I was sitting in my room, happily enjoying the vision before behind my eyelids. Bella, skinny dipping? I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Jasper, walking into the room.

"Bella's going skinny dipping." Emmet's booming laugh echoed from downstairs, and he was soon standing next to Jasper.

"No way!" he laughed.

I smiled, and said, "oh it gets better, Edward is in the kitchen making human food, and wearing an apron. And is oblivious to the fact that Bella is around the house, taking off all her clothes!"

Emmet was practically crying he was laughing so hard, "this would be so much fun to see for myself, I hope Edward gets her done tonight!"

"Men!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I continued to watch the skeptical before me, when a vision interrupted the one I was having now. Bella was dead. Sucked dry. By a blood stained Edward, sobbing dry tears at her side.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper asked quickly, walking towards me, feeling the change of my mood in the atmosphere.

"We need to get over there now, Jasper, Emmet, I'll need your help!

BPOV

He lowered his face to my neck. The atmosphere changed, and his arms gripped me so hard I thought my bones would snap.

"Edward, you're hurting me." I turned my head to see Edwards eyes had changed from black, to where he had no whites of his eyes. He had lost control. His venom was dripping out of his open mouth.

"Edward, Stop!" I said, fear engulfing me. "Please!" I tried to pull away, but his rock hard body didn't do anything except grip harder. I could feel the bruises already. I knew any moment my arms would snap.

I heard a sound from the bank, and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle, where all swimming toward me. There figures were a blur. I felt a hand rip me away from Edward who was snarling, attempting to reclaim his meal.

Alice carried me out of the water, and I peaked over her shoulder to see Edward straining unsuccessfully against his captors.

Carlisle hit Edward smartly across the face. I could see his aggressiveness weaken, till he fell to his knees, watching Alice run away with me in her arms. I couldn't help but cry.

Esme's POV

Bella had cried herself to sleep, the poor thing. When had I asked her what was wrong, she just sobbed, saying that she was worried where Edward was, and if he was okay.

She was a good girl. Always caring for others before herself. She told me she knew that it wasn't Edward's fault. I was hers. At that, I had told her to stop thinking such things, that she needed to sleep. I had left her in Edwards room, wearing one of Edwards button down shirts. I had sat in the family room for nearly an hour. Listening to her quiet cries, when she finally fell asleep.

I heard the door shut. In came Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice. All looking tired, and worn out.

"Edward's gone hunting." Carlisle said, before I could ask. "He felt terrible, saying that he isn't worthy of Bella's love, and a danger to her. He's threatened to leave."

I gasped. No! I stood up, and ran toward the door, but Jasper put a hand out in front, and stopped me in my tracks.

"It took us nearly an hour, but we finally convinced him to make up his mind when he finished hunting. To talk to Bella about it. See how she feels."

I sighed, my breath ragged. Edward would not leave me again. My son.

BPOV

I woke to hear muffled voices from downstairs, and sat up in bed, resting on my arms. I gasped, as my head hit the pillow. My arms hurt terribly. I rolled up the sleeve of Edward's shirt. And looked down on my black arm, in the shape of Edward's hand. I didn't care.

I hoped the voices coming from downstairs was Edward and his family. I needed to apologize to Edward, for putting him in that sort of situation.

I got up, ignoring the painful throbbing in my arms. I opened the door and walked to the stairs. They hadn't heard me. I stood at the top of the stairs. Watching them.

I seemed to have walked in the middle of their conversation.

"He felt terrible, saying that he isn't worthy of Bella's love, and a danger to her. He's threatened to leave."

I gasped. No, No! No! No! No! No! This was not supposed to happen! I ran back to Edward's room, and grabbed some of my clothes that I had left there on previous visits. I pulled my hair back into an elastic, not caring what I put on.

I ran down the back stairs, and out the kitchen door. I needed to find Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I had no idea where Edward would be! I didn't know if he had gone somewhere I wouldn't be able to find him, or if he was still at the cabin. I voted cabin, since that was the only place I could think to look!

It was cold, and I realized what I had thrown on. A skirt, one of Edward's favorites. And a button down shirt that looked like it belonged to Alice. I folded my arms over my chest to keep in the body heat, and ran, into the woods. The way I hoped was east.

I had run, stumbling over rocks, and into bushes, for nearly half an hour, when I saw a light.

I couldn't have reached the cabin yet, it took Edward and I much longer to get there, but I was curious, and where there's light, there's fire, and maybe someone could give me directions toward east, or give me a ride.

I stepped into the clearing where I saw two of the most unlikely people out camping.

Mike's POV

I was sitting with Tyler. It had been a while since Tyler and I had hung out. He had been hanging out with those boys from La-push, had even started going to a private school with them. He had kind of been a jerk, since we didn't hang out in public, it hadn't really bothered me. But I finally convinced him to go camping with me. Had even stole some of my dad's beer, just so we'd have a good time.

"Yeah!" Said Tyler, laughing, and I remembered we were in the middle of a conversation. "He's just sho stupid, you know, Mike, we could probably egg his house or shomething!"

I laughed, my speech slightly slurred, "That'd teach him! To mess with our girl, right Ty?"

Before he could respond, someone came sprinting into the clearing where we were camping. I was so surprised I almost fell off the log we were sitting on.

"Bellah!" I said, holding my empty can of beer in the air. "Nice of you to join us. We were jusht talking 'bout yooou!"

She looked between Tyler and I, back and forth, confused.

"Sit down, and make yourself comfy, its really warm." I said, pointing to the log across from me.

She smiled warily, and took a seat. She looked really cold.

"Thanks Mike." she said quietly.

"Heeey! What am I, cod liffer oil?" asked Tyler, his eyes on Bella.

"You're drunk!" she said, accusingly.

I couldn't answer, my eyes were fixed on her skirt, if I tilted my head just so, I could see straight up it. It was really short. She noticed my gaze and squeezed her knees together, so I couldn't see anymore.

I went and sat next to her. Tyler followed my lead, and seated himself on her other side. Oh! She smelled so good! I leaned toward her to get a better whiff. She smelled like rain, and flowers. I sighed. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms around her.

"Please Mike, don't do that." she said, removing my arms from around her neck.

Tyler made a pouting face, "Hey, that's my girl!" he said, grabbing bella, and holding her tight in his arms.

"Mine!" I said, trying to pull her back, but Tyler was stronger. Which was strange. I had always been stronger than him.

"Tyler," she said through her teeth, "let me go."

"Wait, wait, I have a good idea." I said, not wanting Tyler to take Bella all for himself. "How about we share?" I asked.

Tyler looked dazed, "share?"

"Yeah, then we both get to take turns with her!"

Tyler thought for a minute, "yeah, that sounds like a good idea!."

"Wait, No!" Bella screamed, as Tyler lay her on the ground. She struggled against Tyler, but he was much to strong. I brushed against his arm while I took off her skirt. It was like rock. Odd. But I didn't contemplate it much longer, as I was occupied with much better things at present.

EPOV

I stood in the shower of the cottage, letting the water wash away all of the deer blood.

I had just finished hunting.

I wasn't quite sure whether I should go back home, and see Bella, or stay here for a while. I had promised everyone that I would return home, and talk with Bella. I knew she must be terrified from what happened. Even though Alice said she was anxious, and worried about me, I still wasn't quite sure.

But I suppose I had promised. I should leave ASAP.

I turned off the water, and shook the water out of my hair. I dried myself off with a towel. Wishing I could step back into the warm water. But I couldn't. My heart was aching for my love, and even if she did hate me, I could never live without her.

I got dressed as quickly, and gathered up all of Bella's belongings. I sighed when I looked around at the empty cabin, where just hours ago, Bella had been.

I loaded the jeep, and turned off all the lights in the house, and locked up.

I drove off, with a last glance at the cabin in my rear-view mirror. It looked dark, and depressing. Nothing like the cabin I had seen when we first drove up.

I went faster. Hoping that the speed would leave behind all worries and thoughts.

I reached the house in record time, with Bella not in the car, I was able to go the speed I wanted.

I caught a thought from Alice that made the world stop spinning.

_Oh my gosh. I cant find Bella._

Alice's POV

After we calmed down Esme, I saw the vision of Edward coming home. I'd best wake Bella. She would KILL me if Edward got home, and she wasn't here to greet him. I ran upstairs and knocked.

"Bella," I opened the door. The bed was empty.

She must have gone to the bathroom. I ran there, more frantic when I didn't find her.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

The whole family came running. "What is it Alice?"

If I could cry, I would have. "Bella is missing!"

I dug into my thoughts trying to find Bella but when I looked, all I saw was a mist over where she might be. Was she dead?

I looked up at my family sadly, _oh my gosh. I cant find Bella._ I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, that was probably confusing. But if you hadn't figured it out yet, Tyler is a werewolf, that's why Alice couldn't see Bella.

I know... weird. Please, I LOVE reviews, so, please review accordingly! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet's POV

"What?" I asked, what did she mean that Bella was missing. She could see the future, she should know where Bella is.

"I-I cant find her, its almost like she's disappeared off the face of the earth!" Alice said, wringing her hands.

I heard a bang of the front door from downstairs.

"Edward's home." Jasper said softly.

"Where is she?" Edward asked distressed. He was next to me in an instant.

"Well," said rose, speaking for the first time. "She probably ran away. Edward must have scared her so bad, she doesn't want him anymore." she said quietly. But Edward caught every word.

"Rosalie!" said Esme.

Edward put his heard in his hands, thinking Rosalie was right. Jasper was looking like he was about to cry, Edward's emotions must have been that strong.

"No, Edward, don't think that for even a second." Esme said, laying a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I talked to Bella, and she was scared for your well being. Please Edward, listen to me. She loves you more than anything else. She would never run away. She most likely went to look for you."

"That's it!" I said, trying to boost Edwards morale. Even if I did think that Bella ran away.

"Thanks Emmet." he said, reading my thoughts. "But, I think she came to her senses, and decided she would be smart to leave me." he said softly.

He was on the ground in a second, Alice having knocked him to the ground.

"Edward, I am sick of your crap! Cant you understand that Bella would never be able to leave you? She loves you too much, and if you cant see that, maybe you don't deserve her!"

Everyone looked at Alice, mouth agape. "I-Im sorry." she said, as waves of calm washed over us. "I'm just so worried. I know something bad must have happened to Bella, I cant seem to find her at all! She's just gone.

"Or dead." Rose said. Everyone glared at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "You were all thinking it!"

"C-mon." I said, ignoring Rose's comment. That had been what I was thinking. "Lets go find Bella."

We all split up into teams. Jasper and I, Alice and Edward, Carlisle and Esme, and Rose would check the house, to see if Alice missed anything.

"Jasper, I think we should go south." Away from the road.

"Uh... Right." he said, following my lead. He looked worried.

I ran as fast as I could, praying we would find her. Who knew? Maybe she had gone home and was sleeping soundly in her bed. No, who was I kidding. I ran faster, and Jasper was trying to calm my wild emotions.

I could smell Bella. A sweet sent, that only she possessed. When we got closer to the scent, Jasper dropped to the ground. Moaning.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I was sure if he could cry he would have.

"I-I can sense Bella. She's over there. Help her Emmet, quick!"

I nodded, running toward where the scent was strongest. I ripped up a bush that had been pulled over her to conceal her from view. She was shivering. No wonder, wearing nothing but a skirt, and a thin shirt that looked like Alice's. she was silently sobbing. Tears running down her face.

"Bella?" I asked. She jumped. Her eyes looked up at me. There wasn't a word to described them. No, there was. Haunted. Her eyes looked Haunted. Had Edward done this to her? Scared her so terribly that she is haunted, scared for life.

She lowered her gaze, and buried her face in the ground, continuing to sob.

I touched her shoulder, and she flinched, and gasped. I gently eased a hand around her arm so I could pick her up. She cried harder. I pulled back. It seemed the more she was touched the more she cried. I felt helpless. But knew I needed to take her back to Edward.

Jasper was having shaking on the ground. "She's in so much pain!" he gasped.

"Calm her down, Jasper, please. She wont led me touch her!" he closed his eyes, and a blast of calm hit her, and her sobs subsided.

I lifted her gently in my arms. She flinched again, and cried. But less than before. I ran as quickly as I could to the house. Jasper following, but keeping his distance, and occasionally sending calmness our way.

What had happened to hurt my sister so?

EPOV

Alice and I had looked everywhere, had even gone back up to the cabin. No luck. We were just about to run over to Bella's house when I heard Emmet's thoughts.

"_Edward we found her. Get Carlisle. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I think she's hurt."_ his thoughts were worried.

"They found her!" I told Alice. Sprinting to get Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I shouted unnecessarily, for he was walking toward me.

"Did you find her?" asked Esme, appearing at his side. "Emmet did, he is coming now, but he thinks she's hurt."

He nodded, and we ran to the forest edge, where Jasper, and Emmet carrying Bella emerged.

"Bella!" I said, reaching out to her.

"Don't!" said Emmet unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Let Carlisle take a look at her first, she hardly even let me touch her." he said, and Jasper nodded, as look of pain crossed his face.

Grudgingly, I let Carlisle take her. Jasper had to calm her down so Carlisle could touch her. Had I done this to her?

I followed him inside. Carlisle took her downstairs, Jasper was exhausted from using up nearly all his strength on Bella. So we let him go. The second we did that, she began to shake, crying.

He lay her on the table he had adopted ever since I fell in love with Bella, with all of her accidents. She scrunched herself into a ball and wouldn't let anyone touch her.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I looked at her arms and her legs which were bruised. I looked guiltily at the darkest bruises on her arms that were in the shape of my hands.

"I believe she has gone into shock for some reason or another, but I cant really figure out what's wrong with her, unless I can examine her." he paused, "did you give her all those bruises Edward?"

"No, I don't think so, just those ones." I said, pointing to the black ones.

He just nodded. "Well, we can sedate her, or we can let her rest and have her tell us herself."

I liked that idea.

"Hmm.." he said softly, "I have a theory."he softly said.

"Esme." he called, slightly louder than normal.

She was there in a flash. "Yes?"

"Would you please help me with something?"

"Of course." she looked at him curiously. Not sure what he was attempting to do.

"Could you please pick Bella up and take her to her room?"

I stepped forward. "I can do it."

"No Edward, I would like Esme to try and see if she would be more of a comfort for her."

Esme nodded. She climbed onto the bed next to Bella. Esme didn't touch her, but just sat there, letting Bella know she was there. Instead of flinching away from her, like she had us, she scooted forward.

Esme took her hand, and caressed her hair, calming her. She than took her in her arms, and whisked her off to my room.

What in gods name had happened to her?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke to the sound of Edward's Piano playing from downstairs. I stared at the window that looked out into Forks. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there was light. Dawn was breaking. I didn't want to get up. I was much too sore.

I hurt everywhere. My insides had practically been torn apart, and shredded. I shuddered, not wanting to remember any of it. It was still too fresh in my mind.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper quietly.

I jumped. I couldn't turn to see who was talking to me, because my muscles would complain.

"Yes?" I was sure if the person hadn't had vampire hearing, they wouldn't have heard me.

Alice walked around the bed and sat in front of me, worry written all over her face.

"What happened?"

I didn't want to tell anyone, not yet, and I was thankful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked unconvincingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, lets think. You go missing, I cant see you in my visions. No one can find you, and then you suddenly appear, looking as if you had just been attacked!" she said sarcastically.

I swallowed.

She read my expression, "you haven't been attacked have you?"

I shook my head, no, not wanting my voice to give me away.

"Alright, then what happened?" she demanded.

I felt my eyes sting, as I recalled the events of last night. No, I couldn't tell anyone. This was a secret I would take to my grave. I couldn't hurt Edward that way. It would break him.

"Nothing, I just hurt my leg when I fell."

"You were under a bush."

"It was cold."

She looked at me, her eyes touched with hurt, "fine." she stood. "Fine." she repeated.

"Alice," she paused turning to look at me, "I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

She gave me a small smile, and turned and left. I was all alone in the room now. I attempted to sit up, when I heard a knock on the door.

I cleared my throat and said, "come in."

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle walked in the room, carrying a doctors bag.

I eyed it nervously. "I-I'm feeling much better." I said, trying to convince him.

"Be that as it may, I should probably look at your cuts, and bruises." he smiled, pulling a stool next to the bed to examine me.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's a good idea. I am just fine thank you."

"Bella," he said putting a hand on my arm.

I pulled away. I didn't mean to, but every time someone (male) touched me, I suddenly saw Mike, or Tyler, glowering back at me. I shuddered.

Carlisle tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Jasper." he called. Seconds later Jasper stood at the door. The piano music stopped, and Edward was there too. "Could you please stay here for a moment?"

I knew what he wanted Jasper for, he wanted him to calm me down. And sure enough, seconds later, I felt relief, and happiness flow through me. But it was false, temporary, and I knew I couldn't trust myself.

I stared at Edward, who's face I had been trying to ignore, but called my attention to it. He looked concerned, and worried, and sad.

Suddenly I felt an immense wave of anger. How dare he, how dare he threaten to leave. I could understand the fact that I wasn't enough for him, and that he would never love me the way I loved him. But to leave for my own good? Sure, he was here now, but how did I know he wouldn't leave me some other day, when something bad happened.

Before Jasper could react, I got off the bed. My body screaming in pain, but I held my head high, ignoring the cries. Jasper doubled over, and I ignored him too.

I was face to face with Edward, who must have seen my wrath in my eyes and looked... Afraid?

I slapped him. I know it didn't hurt him, but I did it anyway.

He looked shocked, and sad at the same time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to loose control. You had every right to run away. I am so sorry." he practically sobbed.

It took me a moment to understand his words. "Run away? You were going to leave me! I had to find you before you left!"

"Leave you? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"I overheard your family's conversation, and they said you felt guilty, and were going to leave me."

"I would never leave you, I thought you would leave me. I felt terrible for what I had done, but knew I needed to come back and apologize, to beg your forgiveness."

I smiled softly, "I forgive you." I whispered.

Edward pulled me into a hug, I flinched away. My cuts and bruises were on fire.

I looked back into Edward's face, and saw, not Edward, but Tyler. I screamed, and passed out on the floor.

EPOV

"I forgive you." she whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

I pulled her into a hug, forgetting all of her injuries. She flinched away, pulling back. She than looking into my face, her eyes widening in horror, and fear. She screamed, my sensitive ears flinching away from the bloodcurdling sound. She fainted, and before I could catch her, tumbled to the floor.

Emmet came to see what I was doing to Bella, about to defend her honor. He was still a little wary after last night. He thought I had done something to hurt my Bella. He didn't believe me, but accepted my story without question.

He carried her to the couch, not wanting me to touch her.

He was like the overprotective older brother she had never had.

_Let her sleep._ Carlisle thought. He ushered everyone out of the room, leaving me alone with her.

I looked at Bella, lying on the bed, I was helpless to do anything. She was wearing nothing but Bella's favorite tee shirt of mine she loved to wear. Esme had dressed her in it last night.

Her long white legs were showing. There were cuts all down them along with bruises. Had I done that?

Nothing but the knee down was showing, but from what I saw, she looked like she had fallen down a mountain.

I touched her softly, brushing the hair out of her face. Just then the nightmares started.

"No, no, no, no." she mumbled, over and over again. That's when the screaming started. She arched her back, as she screamed louder. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" she than broke into tears, curling herself into a ball. Sobbing uncontrollably. I lay next to her, stroking her head. I stopped, mid stroke. The back of her head was covered in dry blood. I gasped. Moving her beautiful long hair aside, to find a gash about three inches long. I know I hadn't done this.

"Carlisle." I said, panicked, but as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Bella.

In a flash, that seemed to take hours, Carlisle was there. Bag in hand.

Wordlessly, I showed him the mark on her head.

"From the looks of it, it was probably made by a human, not a vampire. That clears you as a suspect Edward." Carlisle said. "Also, from the way she moves herself, it seems as though she's broken one or more of her ribs."

I could smell all the dried blood on her. From her injuries, from her cracked skull, from between her legs was the strongest though.

"Carlisle, I think you should take a look at her." I said, becoming more and more panicked.

"She wont let me touch her."

"I vote for plan A. I think you should just sedate her. I have got to find out what she is keeping from me. I think that it may be from my own protection. Please Carlisle." I practically begged.

He sighed resignedly. "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... How was that? Huh? Sad, I know. But trust me, It gets better. I promise! I love the reviews I have been getting! Thanks so much!

❤Isaella


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle's POV

I had given into Edward's pleas only because my doctor's instincts had taken hold. I knew Bella would be angry at me, but there really wasn't much I could do to help that. I was just concerned for her well being. It was my duty to do what I thought was right, as a doctor. With or without the patients input.

I sighed, watching Bella. She lay unconscious on the table, heavily sedated.

She really was beautiful, so innocent, small and fragile. No wonder Edward had fallen in love with her. His role in this love story was to play the prince charming, the knight in shining armor.

I tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head. I gasped.

At the many hospital's I had worked at, I had seen many sad things. But this, this was heartbreaking.

I was glad I had asked Edward to wait outside. It was horrid. Who had done this to her?

She was covered in bruises. Her ribs had sunken in, and were in danger of puncturing a lung. It looked as if someone, in a fit of passion, had ran their nails down her sides. It was deep. Almost like animal claws, but still human. Curious. I turned my head away, biting my lip as I saw where most of the damage lay. Between her legs, blood was caked.

All along her thighs were the same claw marks, and dark black bruises, darker than Edward's marks in fact, lined her legs. I shuddered. Knowing exactly what had happened to her. No wonder Bella was keeping this from us. She was trying to protect Edward. But... Protect him from what? From the looks of it, there was something out there that was more powerful than us.

Could that be possible, the creature that attacked Bella was stronger than us?

No, they couldn't be back. Not after all of these years. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but it kept repeating itself. Louder, and louder.

werewolves. Werewolves. Werewolves! It screamed at me.

I ignored it. And quickly dressed Bella's wounds. Luckily, when her ribs broke, it had not punctured the skin, so she was in no danger of gangrene. And it had missed the heart by inches.

I winced as I fully ascertained the damage of her lower body. It looked as if someone had taken a knife and slit her, from her opening to her lower abdominal. I stitched her up as quickly as I could.

I gave her an IV filled with morphine, that when she awoke, she wouldn't feel the pain.

What would I tell Edward?

I walked into the living room, where everyone was waiting impatiently for the diagnosis.

I looked into everyone's face, and to my surprise, Rosalie looked very concerned.

I sat down next to Esme. I rubbed my eyes, trying to erase the memories of Bella, lying broken on that white table.

Esme rubbed my back soothingly. I took a breath.

"Bella," I was surprised to find my voice was shaking, I cleared my throat. "Bella has undoubtedly... been raped." I finally said.

Esme's hand stopped running over my back.

Silence. It was tangible, and could have been cut with a butter knife.

"W-who?" Edward's whisper was barely heard.

"I don't know, but I am sure it was more than one person. And..." I looked up at all the shocked faces. "Not only was she raped, but she is severely injured. As if someone... Not human... had attacked her as well."

Emmet looked at Edward and cracked his knuckles, growling.

Edward put his head in his hands. "I-I lost control, I don't really remember what I did. Do you think I did that to her?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"No, Edward, you didn't. I am sure of it. Banish that thought from your mind because I think I know what did it." I sighed, sinking back into Esme's arms. Her worry written all over her face.

Before I could speak I noticed Rosalie shaking, her hand over her mouth.

"Rosalie?" Emmet asked, "are you alright."

She shook her head, and Emmet pulled the girl into his arms trying to soothe her. Jasper was holding Alice, who was also crying dry tears. His eyes closed. Emmet's head was buried in Rosalie's mane of golden hair. Esme's head was on my shoulder. Edward had his head in his hands.

What had I done. Maybe Bella had been right to keep this from the family. I shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm glad you did though." Edward said, answering my thoughts. "Please Carlisle, don't think of my feelings. I need to know what monster would do this to bella."

_Werewolves._ I thought, not wanting to alarm the rest of the family.

Edward jumped to his feet, eyes flashing. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!" he roared, as he ran towards the door.

"No Edward!" I shouted, catching his shirt. "It's suicide! You can't!"

"Let me go!" he growled, his eyes slowly changing from black to red. "I'm thirsty... thirsty for some werewolf blood." he said, a mad smile slowly creeping onto his face.

Everyone was there, standing at the door. "They're back?" asked Esme alarmed.

"Yes," I spoke slowly, buying time as Jasper calmed Edward down. "At least, that is my suspicion. From the shape of the claw marks on Bella's body, it looks as though it was in human form. Most likely a new werewolf."

"Claw marks?" asked Edward, his voice deadly.

I swallowed.

"Yes." we looked at each other.

Rosalie's voice cut in, much stronger than before. "You think that you are going to have all of the fun without us Edward?" she smiled wickedly. "There is no way you are going to go without me... Emmet, would you like to join us?"

"Hell yeah!" he laughed.

"Don't leave me out of this," said Jasper.

"W-wait." Alice interrupted. "I think we better check on Bella before we go ripping werewolves apart!"

I agreed. I needed to see what they had done to her, so I could do the same before I killed them. Let them feel the pain they caused her, let them die slowly. I chuckled darkly at the thought.

"Right. Let's go see bella, and then we will pay a little visit, to go see the La-push boys." Emmet said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there it is folks, chapter 7! Don't you just love me? If you review, my updates will come faster :)

❤Isaella!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

K. A couple of you were a little confused. So, let me clear things up for you. If you already get it. Just skip this little spiel.

Okay, when Tyler and Mike raped Bella, Mike said that there was something different about Tyler. He had even been hanging out with the boys at La-push, going to a different school, and all. Tyler is a werewolf. That's why Carlisle knows the werewolf's are back because bella was raped in such a way, that, not only did it leave his scent on her, but she was injured so badly that it could only be a supernatural creature of the sorts. So, the Cullens, not knowing which werewolf is responsible for hurting Bella, Edward decides to kill them all in a fit of anger mismanagement. Okay?

I have always heard that an author doesn't need to explain their work to other people, but it's my fault I didn't explain it very well. Sorry 'bout that:)

Remember, R&R! Love tons!

❤Isaella!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay guys, in this next chapter, Bella tells Edward what happened to her, this doesn't go into EXTREME detail, but I'm not sure it's really appropriate for thirteen and under, it's a little PG-13 here. So, tell me if I need to change my rating, 'cause I'm a little scared of what you guys may think... R&R and tell me if I did it worthy of a T rating... K?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I woke to the gentle shaking of cold hands. I opened my eyes.

Edward and his family were gathered around me as I lay on the couch, wait, not the couch. I was on Carlisle's operating table.

Oh God no.

They all looked at me with pity filled eyes. They knew. They knew everything. How could Edward do this to me?

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, I looked his direction. "How are you feeling?"

I realized I couldn't feel the pain that had become all too familiar with. i saw the source of my dulled pain. An IV was attached to my arm. I practically groaned. I turned to look at Edward, and remebered he had asked a question.

"Fine." I said, my voice coming out in a tired croak. I decided to play stupid. "What are you guys doing here... why am I on this table?"

"We know." said Esme softly.

"Why didn't you just tell us Bella? I thought we were your family." Alice said sadly.

"Y-you are." I paused, feeling guilty and ashamed. "It's just I didn't want you to know about it, it would have hurt you too bad." My excuse was pathetic, but it was the truth.

"What about you?" I looked at Rosalie in surprise.

"What about me?"

"It hurt you not to tell us, to keep it bottled up inside. Away from the one's you loved, as you knew your attackers ran away free..." her voice became softer and softer until I couldn't hear it anymore.

That was exactly how I felt, and Rosalie was right. It was almost as if she had Jasper's power to read my feelings, or if she had experienced what I had before.

"Bella," Edward whispered, stoking my face gently. I wanted to pull away, but I forced myself to stay still. Would Edward hate me for this, think I am dirty?

I remebered something my mom had told me when I was ten. Right after we had had the 'talk.' _Mom, could I have a piece of gum?_ I had asked, smelling my breath. She spit her gum into her palm and handed it to me. _Eww, mom, I don't want your used covered gum!_ I had said, flinching away. _Do you think your future husband would want a used piece of gum?_ She asked. I knew she was comparing the gum to my virginity.

Mom was a firm believer in the 'sex _after_ marriage' bit. She was old fashioned. So was Edward. Would he think of me as some harlot, or whore? I knew that it wasn't my fault, it was Mike and Tyler's, but I couldn't help feeling that maybe Edward didn't want me anymore. I knew deep down, that that was probably the _real_ reason I hadn't said anything. Because I was afraid of how Edward would have reacted.

Jasper groaned, and I broke eye contact with Edward to look over at him. "Bella,"he moaned, holding his head, "please, stop."

"Sorry." I said, trying to make my thoughts more cheerful.

" I don't understand." Jasper said. "Why are you feeling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well, right now you are feeling, confusion, hurt, betrayal, love, sadness, embarrassment, but most of all guilt. It's enough to make a vampire's head spin."

"I'm sorry jasper." I said, feeling more guilty.

He groaned again, "Bella, please, it's not _your_ fault you were attacked!" he said, holding his head again.

Edward took my face in his hands, "you think it is your fault?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness, and a touch of anger.

I just stared into his red eyes, that were slowly returning to its beautiful molten gold color. I didn't want to answer.

"How can you think such things?" His regularly well composed face looked hurt, almost in pain.

I broke eye contact with him, and looked around the now empty room, as everyone else had slipped out quietly, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Tell me what happened." he said gruffly, pulling my attention back on him.

"I-I cant." I whispered finally.

"Why not?" he asked defiantly.

"I'm afraid."

"Of me? That's understandable." he mumbled.

"No Edward, not of you, I'm just afraid..." I paused. "You don't want a used piece of gum." I said, tears now running down my face.

He was confused. So I told him my mom's bubble-gum theory. When I finished, he looked at me in shock.

"Isabella Marie Swan." he growled, "How could you possibly think that!"

He than leaned down and pulled me into a kiss, deepening it. I felt my head go light, as I was about to faint, he pulled away.

"Don't ever say, or even _think_ something like that again." he whispered, flicking my nose gently with his index finger. He hesitated for a moment, "Bella, you don't have to feel obligated to do so, but, would you please tell me what happened?"

I swallowed, debating. When I looked into his eyes, they pleaded with me.

I sighed, giving in. "I was laying in your room when I heard voices. I thought you were home, so I went to the stairs, and your family said you were debating on whether you were going to leave me or not. I-I had to stop you before you did anything... drastic. So I ran to the room, got dressed, and snuck out the back door. I was trying to remember which way we had gone. I chose a direction and just started running I ran for nearly half an hour, when I met up with... some people."

I didn't want to say their names, just in case...

"They had a fire going, and I needed to ask them which way was east. I was freezing, because all I was wearing was a thin shirt, and the blue skirt you like.

"They were drunk. I realized too late that in their drunk state of mind, they had only one thing they were thinking of..."

Edward's grip on the stool he was sitting on tightened, till a piece snapped of and turned to powder in his hand. His breathing was ragged.

"They... uh... they held me down, T-" I caught myself, "one of them, was stronger than I could have imagined. Almost like you, Edward.

"They ripped my clothes off, then just stared, as I cried. I begged them Edward, I pleaded, but they didn't stop." I let out a choked sob, and Edward's face was pained and angry.

"Suddenly he was inside me. With every thrust, every push, he went deeper, and I could feel my insides ripping apart. I stopped screaming, and excepted that no one was coming, that nothing was going to help me now. So I sort of pushed the pain from my mind. Then they started screaming at me, telling me it was my duty to enjoy it. When I didn't do anything, one of them pulled out a knife and the other used his nails, they hurt me until I was screaming again. They seemed to enjoy my pain..." I stopped, unable to speak, I was crying so hard.

Edward pulled me into his arms, as I attempted to control myself, not wanting Edward to see me this way.

"Bella," his voice was a worried tone. "Who was it?"

I didn't want to tell him, but when I looked into his eyes, and smelled his enthralling scent, I was dazzled.

"Mike, and Tyler." I whispered.

He stood, setting me gently on the table. His hands shook, and he ran to the door. He ripped it off its hinges, and turned it to dust in his hands. Growling.

He was about to leave when I said, "where are you going?"

He faced me, the blood red of his eyes had returned. "I am going to beat the shit out of that vile Mike Newton, and his little buddy Tyler.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, do you think that was 'T' worthy? I am so sorry if it's not, tell me if I need to change the rating.

Well, you know the drill... R&R! Love ya!

❤Isaella


	10. Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

I quickly put my shorts on, feeling a little exposed.

I had just changed back into human form. I'd arrived at Emily's house. Emily had cooked us a great meal, in celebrating Quil's birthday. We were all so excited.

It was meant to be a surprise, but there are no secrets among us, so, our attempts quickly went to waste. Our thoughts betrayed what we bought for his birthday, and he was already thanking us for the wonderful gifts.

Sometimes being able to hear each others thoughts is cool, but other times, it's a pain in the butt.

I stepped onto the porch, Paul, and Embry were coming out of the woods, changing into themselves, and putting on their shorts. Where was Tyler?

I heard the sound of a truck, as Tyler rounded the corner.

Why wasn't he running like the rest of us? I quickly put that thought aside, as we all gave each other a high five.

Tyler looked stressed, and continued to look over his shoulder worriedly.

"What's up Tyler?" I asked, holding my hand up in the air, wanting him to jump for it. He ignored my hand.

"Nothing." he turned back to look at me suspiciously. "Why?" he practically growled.

"Woah man," I said, putting my hands up in mock surrender, "I was just wondering. You seemed a little jumpy that's all." Tyler was the newest addition to our pack, and he wasn't happy about it. He didn't enjoy being a freak. He just wanted to go back to his own school, and hang out with his friends. I had thought he was getting used to the way things were run around here, but I guess I was wrong.

"Whatever." he said, rolling his eyes.

I shrugged, and walked to the door. We all rang the doorbell like, twenty times, until a panting Emily answered the door. "Jeez guys, the poor doorbell!" she said, pointing to the now ruined doorbell.

"Sorry," Paul said sheepishly.

She smiled and pulled us all into a hug. "Good to see you, Sam's in the livingroom." We walked quickly down the hall and she called after us, "keep your hands off the food until the birthday boy gets here!"

We stepped into the kitchen and our eyes nearly popped out of our heads. The counters were lined with food. Six different types of potato chips, tons of soda, Burgers, hot-dogs, and different desserts. And right in the middle of the table, was a huge birthday cake that read, "Happy Birthday Quill!"

We all ooh-ed and ahh-ed until Sam walked in. "Okay, okay. Embry, quit drooling on the food. People have to eat that you know."

He then turned to Tyler. "Hey Tyler, why didn't you come running with us last night."

"Yeah, it was fun!" said Paul. "You should have come."

"I was asleep." he said, his eyes on the floor.

"You've been pretty stressed out lately, Tyler." I said, "I find that when I'm in wolf form, I'm not so worried about stuff."

"Come on, lets go for a quick run before Quil gets here."

"No!" Tyler said quickly.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I-I..."

"Not trying to hide anything from us, are you Tyler?" Paul jokingly asked.

"Because you know we'll find out sooner or later." Embry put in.

"I'm not hiding anything!" he said, his attempt at casualty.

We weren't fooled. What could possibly be bad enough to have to stay in human form, to keep your secrets safe. Sam saw it the same way.

"Why all the mystery and intrigue? You didn't kill anyone did you?" he laughed.

Silence.

"You _didn't _kill anyone... right Tyler?" I asked, feeling alarmed.

"No, no. I promise, I didn't!"

"Then why don't you tell us!"

"Because it's none of your damn business! That's why!" he shouted.

We all stared at him in shock. Tyler never spoke that way.

"Here he is!" Emily said, rounding the corner, her small arms around an embarrassed looking Quil. "The man of the hour!"

They eyed our shocked faces, and we all broke into fake smiles. Pretending Tyler's outburst hadn't happened.

"Happy birthday Quil!" we all shouted in unison.

Quil's face broke into a smile. "Thanks guys."

"Alright boys, now you can eat!" Emily said happily.

The meal had been great. I had eaten nearly fourteen hot-dogs, seven hamburgers, a bag of chips, and a whole bottle of Pepsi. It had been a competition, and, I _let_ Quil win. It was his birthday after all.

We were all suspicious of Tyler, who just stood in the corner and ate his food without a word. We attempted to involve him in the conversations, but he would not cooperate.

I was worried. From the way he was acting, it was as if he had broken the 'code' or something. Who knows? Maybe he had. I hoped I could get him to change into a wolf, just for a second. I was going to burst of curiosity.

"Jacob," Sam said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Uh, could I talk to you, out back?" he whispered, he didn't want to disturb the others who were laughing and talking loudly.

Tyler watched us suspiciously as we snuck out the back door.

"Jacob, what do you think Tyler is trying to keep from us?" Sam asked.

We walked slowly around the house. "I'm not sure. But it must be something serious, if he needs to stay in human form to keep it from us."

"Hmm... I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you could make him change." I said, trying to be helpful.

"No, no, that's not the way to go about a problem..."

Suddenly, we heard Emily cry out. "Tyler! Wait! where are you going?"

Sam and I gave each other a meaningful look, than ran around the side of the house.

Everyone was standing at the door, and I saw a chocolate colored tail, as Tyler disappeared into the woods.

I morphed into wolf form, and caught a segment of his thoughts before he realized I was there and turned back into a human.

_They know, and if they don't know, they'll find out what I did to Bella. They'll all find out, And that bloodsucker is coming after me. I know it._

Bella... Bella Swan? Charlie's girl?

No, no, no, what had he done to her? I had met her once, told her all about the Cullen's. That was before I realized that the legends about them were true. I was the one to first inform them that the Cullen's were vampires. She was dating the youngest boy... Edward. She was beautiful, and innocent and sweet. I've had a crush on her since I met her.

I immediately assumed the worst. He had hurt her in some way. The worst way.

Oh dear god. No.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, can I just say how much I've loved your reviews! Its made me update quicker and quicker every time! Its made my day! Thank you so much! You rock!

❤Isaella


	11. Chapter 10

Emmet's POV

We were all excited, hyped up. It almost felt like living again. We were going to kill the two boys that hurt my sister. I was actually looking forward to this.

Carlisle was worried. He said by killing off Tyler, part of the pack, we could as well start a war. I said, "Bring it on!"

I was totally ready for this. Once Bella had found out what we were planning, she told us to stop. She said that it was okay, to not hurt anyone. She was scared that we would be injured by those dogs. Yeah right. But her protests just made us work faster.

We were working on the plans. We really didn't need them, but Edward insisted that we make the best of their deaths. We needed places to hide the bodies, and we needed to keep from starting a war. I smiled. Lets just go now.

I looked down at the finished plans. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were unhappy because we had asked them to sit this one out. I didn't want my baby getting captured and harmed by those dogs. Jasper and Carlisle felt the same way. It was obvious that bella would stay here, no matter how many times she begged to go. It was sort of an unspoken agreement.

It was getting dark outside. And it was almost time.

Ah, revenge sounded so sweet.

BPOV

Edward had moved me to the couch in his room, at my request. I hated it down there, all alone. So here I was, wishing that I was somewhere else.

I had tried to convince Edward to take me along, while secretly planning to warn the werewolves. I didn't care what Mike and Tyler (I shuddered at the names) had done to me. I had always had a saying, 'just because you had the power to ruin someone's life, doesn't mean you have the right to.'

I had never really been a religious type of person. Renee had taken us to church a few times, but ever since I met Edward, the whole "I'll never go to heaven" bit really bothered me. I had never felt there was a god. But lately, ever since my 'accident,' I found myself praying. And right now, all I prayed for, was a miracle. I didn't want anyone hurt. Most of all not my newfound family. But the worst thing I wanted on mike and Tyler, would be to go to jail, but they were minors.

I sighed. Than an idea hit me.

What if I could, I mean, what if I could leave, and warn the werewolves. I knew what they looked like. I had seen them from afar once. Big, and muscular. Often seen without shirts. I also knew they hung out in La-push.

My plans were set.

I limped across the room. Carlisle had me on painkillers, but it still hurt ever so slightly. I opened Edward's closet where Alice had put the clothes she had bought me. I pulled out a shirt that was dark blue, with the words, Calvin Klein, written across it in fancy silver writing.

I avoided jeans now a days, but had learned my lesson with skirts. I found a pair of black silk gaucho capris. They were much more comfortable than jeans. I threw on my sneakers, that luckily Alice hadn't thrown out yet, and my black jacket. I needed to blend.

I snuck down the back stairs, out the back door and to the garage. I needed a car, but mine was much too loud. I knew that the sound of me starting it, would make the vampires come running.

I looked into all the cars, Edward had left his Silver Volvo's door unlocked. I opened it, and leaned down so I could see all the wires, and stuff. (K, I will not tell you how to hot-wire a car... but you could always ask... he he he!)

I sat up in the seat and carefully closed the door. The engine purred quietly, barely making a sound. I backed out, and drove quickly down the pathway. It was just starting to get dark.

This car was built for speed. And I was surprised that I really loved it. I turned on the radio, the speakers in this car were awesome! I drove faster, and faster. Not even bothering to put it in cruise control.

Suddenly I saw flashing lights, and the sound of police sirens. Crap.

I pulled to the side of the road, realizing I had forgotten my wallet. This did not look good.

Tom, one of dad's friends from work, poked his head around the edge.

"Bella?" he asked surprised.

"Hey Tom."

"Uh, do you know how fast you were going?"

"I don't know, thirty, thirty five?"

"This is a twenty-mile per hour zone."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Tom was new on the force. Looked about twenty-five. So, I tried to dazzle him, like Edward.

"Oh, gee, I seemed to have forgotten my wallet, I'm really sorry about that Tom. Are you going to give me a ticket?" I asked twirling a strand of hair around my finger, and gazing at him from under my eyelashes.

"Uh..." he blinked, "no, no, it wasn't that fast. Just watch it next time, k Bella?"

"Okay."

he turned away, shaking his head.

"Hey Tom," I said, poking my head out the window to watch his retreating figure. "Thanks." I flashed him a smile, the way Edward does to me.

"R-right Bella, anytime." He got in his car and drove away. Maybe I was better at dazzling people than I gave myself credit for.

I drove, at the speed limit, toward La-Push. My foot was itching to push harder on the gas pedal, but I didn't.

My injuries were really starting to ache. I looked at Edward's mechanical clock on the stereo, it was nearly six. It was time to take my pills. Crap.

I sighed, ignoring the pain, as I pulled in front of an unfamiliar house that I had seen the werewolves at, for the first time. I got out of the car. I walked to the door, feeling self conscious. What on earth was I going to say? Is this the werewolf residence? Yeah right.

I suppose, I should just hope for the best. I rang the doorbell. Nothing. I was just about to leave when the door opened. It was an old man sitting in a wheelchair. We looked at each other in shock. We had met before, but I didn't know this is where he lived, and where was his son, Jacob?

"Bella?" Billy asked, looking surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella!?" I heard a voice say from inside the house.

Jacob rounded the corner, his tall and muscular frame filling the doorway.

Jacob Black was a werewolf? It looked as if I had come to the right place.


	12. Chapter 11

Alright, some of you were a teensy bit confused. The story is taking place right after Twilight, during the summer. That's why some of this stuff is repeating. Sorry, I should have explained that in the beginning... Anyway, Sry for taking so long to update, its been an absolute disaster at my house since Christmas is coming up, and I have been cooking, and decorating, and cleaning, Etc. Well, I am sure you don't want to hear my stupid excuses, so, how about we get back to the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle's POV

It was time for Bella to take her pills, she must be in pain by now.

"Edward, do you want to take these up to your room." I said, handing him the glass tray piled with bottles of pills. "Make sure she takes them this time, I don't care if she hates the taste, she needs them to help with the pain."

He nodded, relieved that he had an excuse to see Bella.

He ran up the stairs, I turned around, chuckling to myself. Half a second later, I heard the sound of breaking glass.

I looked up, and sprinted up the stairs to see Edward standing at the doorway to his bedroom looking in. The glass tray was shattered into billions of little pieces all over the floor, along with broken bottles of pills.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, he whispered. "She's gone."

Jacob's POV

I had been sitting at the table, telling Billy all about Tyler and his thoughts. We argued over what Tyler might have meant, but, we both knew that if he had done anything to Bella, the bloodsuckers would come after Tyler for sure. Billy said we could work this all out, but I could tell he was nervous.

_We_ had broken the treaty, so now, the bloodsuckers had every right to come onto our land. Tyler's little mistake, whatever it was, may have caused a war between two different creatures. And _they_ had the upper hand.

I massaged my eyes, wishing everything to go away. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring, and a shy knock. Who could that be? The boys always came in the back, so who else would be visiting us? I decided to pretend I wasn't home. So I sat at the table, eyes still shut.

Billy sighed, and rolled toward the door. I wanted to tell him to just let them stand there all night for all I cared, I wasn't in the mood for company. But, he opened the door.

Silence.

I looked up from my hands, who was it. I was the tiniest bit curious.

"Bella?" I heard Billy ask. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Wait, Bella? I stood scampering up out of my chair and toward the door. "Bella?!" I practically shouted.

When I rounded the corner, I saw her, just as beautiful as ever, if not more so. I felt my heart soften at the sight of her. She looked thinner, and there were bruises that could be seen on her calves, and her arms. Especially a dark, nearly black bunch of bruises on her arms that looked an awful lot like hands.

She smiled warily. "Umm..." She didn't know what to say, so to save her from feeling awkward, I invited her in.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, motioning to the small living room.

"Sure." she smiled.

She tried to look as if she wasn't in pain, but she limped, and whimpered so softly I thought maybe I had just imagined it. She attempted to walk straight without looking hurt, but I could tell she was faking.

"Would you like some coffee?" Billy asked.

"Tea, thank you." she said quietly. Her beautiful musical voice filling the empty room.

"Alright." he rolled out of the room.

I sat opposite her, watching her look around the room, waiting for Billy to return.

"So, Bella, what brings you here?" I thought I already knew why she was here.

"I would like to talk about a new treaty." she said softly, sighing and getting straight to the point.

"Oh, well, I am not the one you need to talk to then. Would you like me to get Sam for you?"

She looked confused. "Sam?"

Oh, of course, she didn't know who sam was. "He is the pack leader."

"Yes, that would be nice."

I nodded, not wanting to leave this beautiful creature, but wishing to do her bidding. I left, almost running into Billy who was bringing Bella her tea.

"Careful," he said sharply, almost spilling it all over himself.

"Sorry." I said, running out the back door.

I took off my clothes, and shoes, and morphed into wolf form.

Sam read my thoughts that second, I didn't even need to fetch him. He was out running when I morphed, so we understood each other immediately.

Nearly three minutes later, Sam morphed in front of my eyes, and we both put on our shorts and went inside.

Bella choked on her tea when we walked in wearing only shorts. I smiled slightly, watching her eyes that seemed to roam about my body.

We all sat in the livingroom that seemed a lot smaller than it had before.

"You wished to talk about the treaty." I said, reminding her of her mission.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, and winced as she set her cup down on the table. "I am only over here to stop a war before it starts."

My blood began to boil, so that was it. Those bloodsuckers had made Bella come over here to reason with us, to bargain.

I voiced my opinion, "So, the bloodsuckers have sent you to do their dirty work have they?" I was surprised at the malice in my voice.

So was Bella, it seemed. She looked down hurt. "No. The _Cullens_ have no idea that I'm over here."

I was about to reply, but sam shushed me. "A war, did you say? And why on earth would you think that a war would start between us? The," he paused, "Cullen's have been peaceful for years. Why would you think they would start a war now."

Sam was treading on safe ground, we needed to pretend that we knew nothing of Tyler, or the chance of a war. We needed to make sure that we were not accused of any of whatever Tyler had done.

Bella sighed. "One of your pack has broken the treaty, and as we speak, my family is preparing to cross the line and kill each and every one of you."

Sam, Billy and I looked at each other in shock.

"Broken the treaty? How?"

Bella's hands were shaking, and her breathing was ragged. It was obvious she was in a great amount of pain.

"I, uh... he..." she couldn't speak. We let her regain her composure. "Um, one of your pack," she repeated, near a whisper, "Raped me a few days ago."

I felt my breath catch. I would kill him.

Tyler was a dead man.

I stood, and walked to the door. Sam grabbed me and knocked me to the ground. My hands were shaking and I lost it. I morphed into a wolf right there, in front of Bella.

Sam followed suit, and we were soon rolling around on the ground, snarling and biting.

_Jacob, Jacob you have to calm down. Bella will be terrified of you! _It wasn't exactly a secret that I loved her. _I will deal with Tyler, Jacob, please, you have to calm yourself!_

Bella moaned, clutching herself. She needed something. Her pain was worsening. And sure enough, a second later, Bella toppled to the floor. Out cold.


	13. Chapter 12

WARNING: This chapter has a bit of a language issue, so don't read if you don't want to read the language. Sry. There is also a teensy bit of violence. Otherwise rated PG-13. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I didn't care. I didn't care about the treaty. I would kill every last one of those dogs, including that vile mike newton, with my bare hands.

"Edward, please, stop!" Esme shouted at me as I stormed out of the house and into the garage. I ignored her. I could feel the monster inside me burn until I was growling, barely audible.

They had taken the only thing from bella that I couldn't have. They hurt my love, my Bella. They were all vampire prey.

"Edward!" Emmet ran up to me, and grabbed my arm as if to stop me. I picked him up by the collar and threw him forty feet across the yard.

"What the hell?!" he screamed at me, standing up off the lawn.

I growled loudly at him, and turned toward the garage. Rosalie blocked the door.

"Edward, we can work this out. Just calm down! You're ruining everything!" I wanted to bite her, to strike. To sink my teeth into her stony white skin. To remove this blemish from my path.

She watched me, as I drew closer and seemed to sense I was out of control. "E-Edward?" her eyes showed her fear as I drew closer.

As I crouched to attack, Emmet tackled me from behind. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" he shouted, making my ears ring. I growled fighting back. We rolled on the ground, as I tried to get a clear shot at emmet.

I planned to kill anything, or anyone that crossed my path.

Emmet let me go, after I nearly ripped his arm off.

I ran toward the garage. Rosalie had already moved, scared for her life.

My Volvo was gone, Bella must have taken it. But in its place stood Alice.

I would take the Aston Martin instead. But she blocked my path.

A low growl escaped my throat. Alice walked calmly toward me, and slapped me, hard across the face.

I blinked.

I turned to see the damage I had done. Emmet was clutching his shoulder, waiting for it to fully heal. Rosalie was glaring at me, with loathing and hatred. Esme was standing at the door, sobbing dry tears.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say, as he appeared, comforting Esme. "We want to help."

I sighed with relief, and anger at myself for attacking my family. All this time I had thought they were trying to stop me.

"I-I'm sorry," I hung my head in shame. "I suppose I just lost control. I'm sorry."

Rosalie fumed, stroking Emmet's hair. "Like hell you are!"

"Rosalie!" Esme said, shocked.

"Ever since he met that poor, simpering, baby faced mortal, he has brought nothing but trouble into this family!" She shouted. "Things were perfect until she came along! Its like babysitting a two year old in a minefield! I want things to be like they were, before the human girl! I don't want to deal with her anymore!"

I looked up, my decision made. "Fine. You wont have to deal with her anymore Rosalie." I said, my voice calm.

She looked surprised that I had given in so easily. "Really?"

"Really. None of you will ever be bothered with her," I paused, "or me, ever again."

And with that, I turned, climbed into my aston martin and drove away from my shocked faced family, and into the darkness.

BPOV

Sam had leapt at Jacob, who quickly changed into a werewolf in the blink of an eye. Ripping the shorts in two.

I was in so much pain, and I regretted not taking my pills. I felt lightheaded.

Oh dear, would billy be harmed by the gigantic wolves fighting in the living room? I looked up, worriedly, and saw billy had rolled himself out of harms way.

I needed to stop this. I went to stand, to come between the two struggling wolves, but the pain made my ears ring. I clutched my head, but when I tried to move again, everything went black as I passed out from the pain.

EPOV

I heard their thoughts before I even got close.

_Tyler is a dead man!_ I heard an unfamiliar voice think.

_Oh god, _said another voice, _he is going to kill him, I have to stop him before he does anything he is going to regret._

They both changed into wolf form, and they began battling.

_Jacob! _Said the second voice, _Jacob you have to calm down. Bella will be terrified of you!_

_Its not exactly a secret that I love her, Sam._ Said Jacob, throwing a great punch at sam.

Sam chose to ignore this comment. _I will deal with Tyler, Jacob please, you have to calm yourself!_

_Like hell!_ He shouted back, but suddenly his thoughts changed from anger, to fear. _Bella? She needs something, she looks like she is in a lot pain._ I checked my mental clock. It was about seven thirty. Way past her time to take her medication. I needed to help her.

_Bella? Oh my God. _The two werewolves changed back into humans_. "Bella? Bella, please?_ Said the one Jacob.

"_I think the shock made her faint."_ said the one called Sam.

_What have I done?_ At this thought, I burst out of my car the second I turned it off, ripping the door off its hinges. I ran through the door to the little house, my fury beginning to bubble again.

Bella was lying on the ground, with the disgusting dogs surrounding her. Jacob cradling her in his arms.

I wrinkled my nose as the vile smell. I ignored it, and ripped Bella out of the surprised dogs arms.

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch?!" I said, holing her small, warm frame to my chest.

"I didn't do anything to Bella, bloodsucker!" Jacob shot back.

Both Sam and Jacob were naked, but I paid no mind.

_Look at the way he holds her, as if he loved his dinner so much. Mommy always said not to play with your food._

I took a step toward Jacob, ready to pounce.

Sam put a hand on Jacob's chest as he copied my actions.

_Stupid Bloodsucker. Convincing Bella that she loves him. He probably used his stupid mind powers on her, telling her he loved her too. It makes me sick._ At that thought, Jacob spit onto the ground, as if his mouth was filled with something vile.

I turned to Sam, who was still glaring at Jacob. From Jacob's thoughts, I had deciphered that Sam was the leader.

"Get your pack together, because as soon as I take Bella home, I will come and Finish off every last one of you!" I spat out in hatred.

Sam sighed. "Blood-uh, Edward, I really don't see why there is a reason to start a war. I will talk to Tyler about what he did to Bella." he said nervously.

"Talk?!" Both Jacob and I said in unison.

I laughed, but the dog spoke first. "Oh yes, fine and dandy sam. Lets go talk to Tyler." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ha!" he punched his hand. "I think I would much rather like to kick his ass!"

For once, I agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty guys, same ol', same ol' R&R, tell me what you think! Luv ya!


	14. Chapter 13

Sry I haven't updated for awhile. I am working on my other fanfiction, which is just poems. You should check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you to all of you guys for reviewing, it totally makes my day! (Especially INVX, one of my most avid, and dedicated readers. sniff)

anyway, back to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper's POV

We all watched as Edward drove away in his car, leaving a slight trail of dust in it's wake.

I felt a blanket of sorrow smothered the family. I tried hard to help calm the family, but my sadness was unquenchable.

Esme's grief was nearly tangible. In a fit of heartache, she took off to catch Edward. Carlisle caught Esme around her waist. "No Esme," She continued to struggle to be released out of his grasp. He held her face in his hands, and looked at her in her wild eyes. "Let him go." he said, nearly a whisper.

She held his gaze for a second, then broke. She hid her face in Carlisle's chest, and sobbed dry tears.

I tried to calm her, but her grief was too deep.

"Lets go." Alice said, coming over to me.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Rosalie asked, still slightly agitated.

I could tell from her feeling of elation, and joy that she had had a vision. A good one.

"Well, according to my vision, Emmett will say..." she paused, and Emmett rounded the corner, smiling his childish smile.

"Hey guys, I just had a wicked awesome idea!"

Alice mouthed the words he was saying as he spoke.

"What?" Rosalie asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well, since Edward has gone off to kill the werewolves, and we practically disowned him-" Esme's sobs cut him off.

"He's going to be killed!" She said into Calisle's chest.

Alice closed her eyes, and thought for a moment. She then laughed. "Nope, he'll be fine." She told Esme happily.

We were all relieved at that, but Emmett was still bursting to have his say. "Anyway, now that Edward is getting Tyler, Who is going to get Mike?"

Emmett and I looked at each other, our lips slightly twitching in amusement... this would be fun.

Rosalie gasped. "Oh no you don't mister! You're not leaving me behind this time." she growled.

"But who knows," Emmett said slyly. "It could be... Dangerous."

They inched closer. "Its just a little human boy." she said, staring into his eyes.

I felt a wave of passion come from Emmett and Rosalie. Couldn't they stay away from each other for ten minutes? No, the answer was no.

I smothered the passion, and replace passion with disgust.

"Eww." Rosalie said pushing away from Emmett. "Emmett wrinkled his nose, and walked over to where I was standing.

He hit me on the upside of the head. "Cut it out!"

"You cut it out. Do you think we want to see you do it right here on the front lawn?"

Emmett looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Carlisle took charge. "I do not think that killing Mike Newton would do anyone any good." he said, still clutching Esme, who had quieted slightly.

"Who said anything about killing him?" Emmett asked.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" I asked.

"We could make his life a living hell, let him know that _we_ know what he did to Bella, and drive him mad with guilt." he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

I smiled, this idea was getting better and better. "I like it." Rosalie said.

"Well?" Alice said, hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" Emmett said, punching the air with his fist.

Esme's quiet voice broke through our conversation, having almost forgotten she was there.

"I'm coming too."

"What?" Carlisle pulled away from Esme, looking her square in the face.

She sighed. "I am sick and tired of being left behind. Bella is my daughter, or as good as, and I want to avenge her just as much as any of you." Her voice was soft but determined.

Carlisle stared at her. His eyes showing fear, and doubt. "Please Carlisle. Do this, for me."

Slowly, he nodded. "I want you to be careful Esme." he whispered. "I know that whether I had told you to stay or not, you would have gone. You don't need my permission, you know that."

"I know, but I want your permission." she said softly.

Once again, I had to break it up. My heck, what a freakish family I lived with.

"Can we go now?" Emmett asked, becoming as antsy as Alice.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"Alright!" He screamed, as we all piled into separate cars. We drove away, Emmet's jeep in the lead. I heard his booming voice whoop, "Lets go kick some Newton butt!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Merry Christmas. I hope you have a good one!

P.S. R&R. ;D

❤Isaella


	15. Chapter 14

BPOV

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find Edward, Jacob and Sam, standing over me with a look of concern on each of their faces. My body wasn't in so much pain anymore, except for my arm. I noticed that there was a band-aid right over my vein in my arm. Someone must have given me a shot or something to numb the pain.

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice scared, and panicked.

Before he could ask, I said, "Its okay Edward, I'm fine."

They all sighed in relief. Tyler went to pick me up, for I found that I was lying on the floor, but Edward pushed him out of the way, and lifted me effortlessly onto the couch.

Jacob huffed, but then ran out of the room. He returned carrying a white pillow, and a dark green blanket. He lifted my head gently, and pushed the pillow underneath my head. It smelled good. A woodsy scent. It was nice.

Edward snatched the blanket out of Jacobs grasp, and tucked me in.

I was feeling overly pampered, and I wasn't happy about all of the attention.

"Two to one." I thought I heard Edward say quietly. But I may have imagined it.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

Jacob hesitantly left the room, his eyes watching Edward carefully. I heard the door open.

"Jacob, Jacob, you have to help me!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "I've looked everywhere, and I cant find Tyler!"

I heard Jacob sigh. "Come in Jocelyn."

A second later, a girl that I recognized from school entered the room.

She was quite beautiful, with her long blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Her hand rested on her belly, which was quite large. She was pregnant. I knew who she was, but I had never actually associated with her.

She looked surprised to see Edward in the house.

She turned to Jacob. "What is a-a Cullen doing here. Isn't that breaking the treaty? They aren't supposed to come on our land Jacob. That's what Tyler told me."

"Uh, yes, that's true, but it's a long story." Jacob said, gesturing toward the comfortable looking armchair in the corner.

She sat.

"Jacob, Sam, please! I've been looking everywhere for him. He was supposed to help me with the wedding invitations for tonight, but he never showed up. Do you know where he could be?" For the first time, I noticed the silver band on her left hand. "Please!"

She looked distressed. Jacob and Sam shared a look, but didn't respond. Her hand stroked her belly nervously.

Edward spoke, "He is not here. Jacob, Sam and I were about to go looking for him." he said it in a soothing voice, attempting to calm her down, but she just became more uneasy.

"Oh, well, I'm coming along too!" She said, her brow puckered in worry.

"No," sam said quickly, "I think that maybe it would be best if you were to stay here with Bella."

She opened her mouth to complain, but Edward said, "Do you not think we are capable of finding him miss Warren?"

"Well, yes but-" she was cut off by Jacob.

"Jocelyn, Please, the bloo- Edward, Sam and I will find him. Don't worry. Besides, Bella needs the company."

She glanced at me for a split second, till all her resolve melted away. "Alright." She really had no choice in the matter. It _was_ rather unfair that the three had gained up on her like that, but there was really nothing I could do.

"Thank you." Sam said.

Edward walked over to me, and kissed me gently, as not to hurt me. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek, and stared into my eyes. They then left. Letting a steaming Jacob lead the way, his face looking unhappy.

I heard the door shut.

Jocelyn and I sat. The quiet becoming uncomfortable.

I broke the silence. "So, uh, congratulations."

She looked at me in confusion.

I gestured with a wave of my hand to her stomach.

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh, thank you!" she positively beamed. "Its going to be a girl."

"What will you name her?"

"I am not sure. I've always thought that Emiline was a beautiful name, but Tyler and I haven't really talked about it."

"I didn't even know that Tyler was engaged."

She nodded, a smile flitting across her face. "Yes, my parents were very against our marriage, since Tyler is eighteen, and I'm seventeen. Its not really even legal. But when I became pregnant, my parents were practically begging me to get married. Of course I didn't mind one bit. Tyler wasn't too happy at first, but he soon gave in. I think that maybe he still has feelings for..."

She trailed off, looking back at me, her eyes emotionless.

"Feelings for who?" I asked confused.

She paused, "Well... feelings for you."

"Me?" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "I don't mind it that much actually. To most women it would bother them, but I really don't mind. Because I know you love Edward, and Tyler loves me, and he would never do anything to betray my trust."

I swallowed. I then decided I would never tell Jocelyn what Tyler did to me. Even thought I had the power to ruin Tyler's life, no matter how much I disliked him, didn't give me the right to destroy his life. Not to mention what it would do to Jocelyn. It would break her heart, I knew that. If I could only imagine Edward harming another woman and betraying _my_ trust? I knew that it would kill me.

"No," I lied, "I'm sure Tyler would never betray you." I said feeling guilty. Was I doing the right thing? Should I tell her? I argued with myself.

She smiled contentedly. Snuggling deeper into the armchair.

"Bella?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"I have always wondered, as have many of the other girls at school, how on earth did you get Edward Cullen? Forgive me if I am being rude, but I thought he was too snobby to go out with anyone. At least that's what Jessica Stanley told me."

I smiled slightly. "No, you aren't being rude. Edward is a sort of reserved sort of guy, and to tell you the truth, I don't know why he picked me out of the hundreds of better girls out there."

She shook her head. "But Bella, you are so beautiful! You two are perfect for each other! I see the way he looks at you. You inspire him to no end!" She paused, looking slightly saddened. "Sometimes, I wish Tyler would look at me, the way Edward looks at you."

Silence.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and her smile flashed across her face again. "Anyway, Tyler and I are going to be married on July twenty fourth, I thought it was appropriate, a day of celebration. We are going to have it a couple of weeks after the baby is due. I want Emiline to be there for the wedding."

"But the twenty fourth is just a month away!" I gasped.

She smiled. "I know, I'm due any day now."

We both sat there, beaming at each other from across the room. We both knew at that moment that we had become friends.

It felt sort of weird to be friends with my attacker's wife, but it felt like it was meant to happen all along. Fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I hope you had a fantastic Christmas! I know this chapter is a little boring. I know you all want to get to the violence and gore and stuff, but patience is next to godliness... no that's not right. Patience is a virtue! That's what I'm looking for! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a little dull, but it needed to be written. Sry.

P.S. R&R:D

❤Isaella!


	16. Chapter 15

Emmet's POV

We parked our cars a few blocks away from Mike's house. Even without our super sensory hearing, we could've heard Mike's voice a mile away.

"I don't care!" We heard him shout.

"But Mike, honey, your father and I are just worried about you that's all. You have been so nervous and jumpy these past few days. We think that it would be best if you saw someone, or took some medication to cure your depression." We heard the sound of Mrs. Newton's voice from inside the little white house.

We all crept around the side of the house, and we glanced into the windows, to see what the commotion was all about. Mike looked different. He had dark circles under his eyes, almost identical to ours, probably makeup, his hair was a bronze color, and longer. He looked much stronger, more muscular. His clothes were different too. I knew the family was all thinking the same think as I was. Mike had turned into a miniature version of Edward.

"DEPRESSION?!" Mike shouted. Ooh, he even had the temper to match.

Mrs. Newton took a step back, "Mike, really, there is no need to scream, what would the neighbors think?"

"I don't give a damn about the neighbors!" he said, but his voice was slightly softer. "You are trying to get me to see a shrink!"

"You're father and I think that it would be best for you."

Mike rolled his eyes, and headed toward the door. "We know about your stash." Mrs. Newton said quietly.

Mike stopped in his steps. A look of shock and anger on his face. "What do you mean?" his voice was calm.

Mrs. Newton swallowed. "Please Mike, do you really think that I am that stupid?"

Mike scoffed and folded his arms, making it perfectly clear of what he thought of his mother's intelligence.

Mrs. Newton opened a drawer and took out a black traveling bag. Mike's nose flared.

She opened the bag and took out a syringe, along with a bottle of clear liquid. She then took out a few bottles of strait vodka, and other various alcohol and drugs.

Mike looked at them, his hands shaking.

"Mike, honey, we just want what's best for you." she then shoved everything back in the bag, and in one quick motion, threw it into the fire.

Mike sprinted over to the flames which were rising higher, and higher. "NO!" he screamed, and he tried to pull the bag from the fire.

"Mike!" Mrs. Newton ran toward mike, and tried to drag him away. He tried to pull away from her.

"Get off me!" he screamed, as his drug stash was reduced to ashes.

Mrs. Newton finally released her son. He dropped to his knees, staring into the ashes with shock.

Mike turned his head and glared at his mother with loathing. "How. Dare. You." each word was individually spat out in hatred.

Mrs. Newton took a step back. "M-Mike, I did it for you. It was for the best, we can finally get you some help."

Mike roared angrily, and lunged at Mrs. Newton, grabbing her by the hair, swinging her around. She let out a small scream of terror. He then let her go where she was flung against the brick fireplace. We heard something crack, and Mrs. Newton slid to the ground, blood gushing from her open wound.

I ran to the door, not bothering with the handle but just breaking it off its hinges. My family close behind.

Mike turned, and looked at us in surprise.

"Well, well, well." He said smugly. "What on earth do we have here?"

I growled. "What's going on here?" although I knew exactly what was going on.

Mike grabbed a red apple out of the fruit-basket and took a bite. "You tell me." he said, with an annoying self satisfied look on his face.

Carlisle and Esme ran over to help Mrs. Newton, but Mike paid no mind.

"I like the new look mike." Alice spoke, coming to stand next to me.

He took a bow, "why thank you."

Jasper cut to the chase. "We know what you did to Bella, and frankly, none of us are too pleased about it."

"I just took what was rightfully mine, that's all."

I growled. But Alice spoke first. "How, pray tell, in your twisted, perverted mind did you come to that conclusion?"

He swallowed his bite, and daintily took another one. "Here is how I see it." He chewed, spraying the carpet with his spittle. "Edward never deserved Bella, she was much too good for him."

"And you are?" she spat.

He ignored that comment. "Right after prom, when Bella wouldn't give me what I wanted, I decided then I would take it for myself." he took another bite.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Oh, didn't your precious pet tell you?" he laughed. "I seduced Bella in her room, the night after prom."

I remembered that night. Edward had grudgingly gone hunting with Jasper and I. He hadn't made it back to Bella until the next afternoon.

"I had come over to dinner, and around midnight, I climbed the tree outside her window. Strangely enough, it was open."

He leaned against the wall. "I tried to woo her, but unfortunately, she kicked me out of the house without a word. Telling me she would only ever love Edward." He said bitterly.

I snickered.

Rosalie then spoke. I was slightly surprised. "She turned down_ you_?"

She walked toward him, her beautiful curves swaying irresistibly as she walked. Mike straightened, his eyes watched Rose move toward him, his eyes filled with lust.

She came around onto his side. "How on earth could she turn down someone so..." she paused, walking behind him, using her fingers to walk along his shoulders. "Handsome." she whispered in his ear. He visibly shivered. "Masculine." she grabbed his hand and put it on her waist. I shifted uneasily at that. I knew what Rose was doing, but I wasn't liking where this was leading to.

He moaned, leaning in to smell her. She was a good foot taller than him with her heels on so his face was breathing into her chest.

She then grabbed his hair in her hands, as if in a fit of passion, but smacked her head against his, knocking him onto the floor.

"Oops." she said, sauntering back over to me.

He pulled himself off the floor, wiping blood from his mouth, glaring at Rosalie.

"Oh Mike." Alice said, walking over to him talking in a sweet, relaxed voice. "You do know that Bella is my best friend, don't you? And if anything were to happen to her, say, she was attacked by someone..." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him till they were nose to nose. "I would hunt them down and kill them." she growled, all sweetness gone from her voice.

Mike surprised me by laughing in her face, spraying her with blood. "You weigh what, ninety pounds? I'd take you any day!"

Alice dropped him. "Would you?" she then grabbed the coffee table and shushed it between her hands. When she opened them, all that came out was a pile of dust.

Mike who was lying on the floor from being dropped, his eyes widened in horror. "Who are you?"

Alice leaned down to his face, "we are your worst nightmare." She flashed him her vampire teeth. "We are vampires and we have come to kill you for hurting a member of our coven. Understand Mike?"

Mike's eyes were wide in horror. She then lifted her foot and brought it down hard on Mike's most prized possession. He squealed, and keeled over. Whimpering.

Alice then walked to Jasper's side. "Your turn, hun."

Jasper smiled evilly, and walked to his side.

Jasper didn't touch him, but Jasper made him think, through emotions, that he was in a great amount of pain. Mike bawled, laughed, convulsed, shouted, screamed, and yelled until Jasper had finally exhausted his power, and left a crying mike in his wake.

I cracked my knuckles. It was my turn. Saving the best for last.

Mike looked up at me in fear as I approached. I spoke no words, but kicked him in the face, feeling his nose break. I then picked him up off the floor and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

Oh no, he wasn't getting off that easily. I grabbed the fish bowl by window, and dumped it on his head, waking him up.

I punched him in the stomach, feeling a few ribs break. I was growing tired of this game, so I decided I would finish this. Rip him apart limb from limb. Let him feel the pain.

"Stop!" Carlisle shouted, grabbing my arm as I attempted to finish him off.

"What?" I whined, dropping Newton to the floor.

"We don't want to kill him!"

"We don't?" Alice and I asked in unison. "No, of course not. Have I taught you nothing these past hundred years? To value a human life? Even if we are not drinking their blood, we are still taking a life."

I felt my shoulders droop. "But, Carlisle, please?" I complained.

"No. But now that you have told him everything, we must at least give him a concussion, so no one will believe him."

I smiled, "Alright!" I lifted my fist, preparing to give the boy a concussion.

"No," Carlisle caught my fist again. "No, Emmett, it's not that I don't trust you, but I think it would be best if I do it. You are famous for being over zealous sometimes."

I groaned, and watched as Carlisle hit him sharply on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone else always had all the fun.

"How is she?" I heard Alice ask, and we turned to see Esme swabbing up the blood off Mrs. Newton.

"She will be fine. I think. But we need to get them both to the hospital."

"Ooh! Lets use the ol' car into tree bit, we haven't done that one for awhile."

We all agreed, and Jasper drove their Hyundai into a tree, then we placed the bodies into the car, making it look as if they had just gotten in a car crash.

We waited around until someone passed and saw what had happened. They phoned the police, and an ambulance came, and took off carrying both Mike, and Mrs. Newton.

Stupid Edward wannabee.

"Drinks on me." I said joyfully as we ran back to our cars. "For a job well done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if you wanted more violence and stuff, but this is how I wrote it. Tell me what you think. R&R!!!


	17. Chapter 16

BPOV

Jocelyn and I had sat here for hours, nervous, and waiting for our men to come home.

"Oh god, where do you think they are?" Jocelyn asked me for the umpteenth time.

I sighed. "I don't know."

all night all I could think about was what might've happened to him. Did they find Tyler? Did they get into a fight? Was Edward hurt? was there something that i could be doing right now, instead of just sitting around and doing nothng?

These and many more questions were running through my head. I could tell that Jocelyn, as well as I, hated being kept in the dark.

I sat up, groaning from the slight pain, and stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"To the kitchen. I think I need something to calm my nerves." Jocelyn stood, coming with me.

She sat at he table, looking morose. I smiled at her trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Jocelyn, I am sure Tyler is fine." Although I most definitely did not think he was fine. I was sure that if Edward had found Tyler, Tyler was most likely dead.

"Chamomile, or Peppermint?" I asked to her, pointing to the tea bags.

"Chamomile." she said softly.

I took Chamomile as well, knowing that it was meant to calm the nerves.

"Thank you." she said when I handed her the mug. We could hear Billy's snores from the other room. Having fallen asleep hours ago.

I felt awful. I didn't care what Tyler had done to me. I was not going to have him killed because of me. Tyler would be leaving behind a wife and a little girl. Whether he loved Jocelyn or not, I believed that everyone had a right to live. I started crying.

"Oh honey," Jocelyn said, setting her mug down and pulling me into a hug. "Edward is going to be alright, I'm sure of it. He is a big strong guy, and can take care of himself."

I was grateful for the assurance, though it was not what I needed to be assured of.

Suddenly, I felt the baby kick where my arm was leaning against her belly.

"Oh!" She said surprised, letting me go.

She felt her stomach and it kicked again. She laughed lightly. "I think Emiline is getting a little antsy as well."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach as well. I laughed as she kicked agin, "How do you do Emiline? I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

We laughed, distracting each other till Emiline fell asleep, or had gotten bored and stopped kicking.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring. I scrambled around, trying to find where it was kept. It was hiding under a seat cushion in the living room. I picked it up just in time.

"Hello this is the Black residence."I said.

"Bella?" i heard an anxous voice say.

I gasped.

"Edward, Oh my gosh! Where are you?" I became angry at him, how could he have left me and Tyler's future wife here without a word.

"Were heading to Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?" I choked out, "Why?"

"Tyler has made a run for it, and we think he is hiding there, but we aren't sure." He said, sounding rushed.

"Edward, just bring him back here unharmed. I want him to know that I hold no grudge against him." the words I said were causing me physical pain. I couldn't believe I was saying them. "I don't want you to hurt him."

There was a long pause. "I cant do that Bella," he finally sighed.

I swallowed, "Please Edward, he has a wife and a child. I couldn't do that to either of them. Please, I cannot allow him to die because of me." I sobbed into the phone. "Its all my fault!"

Edward growled loudly. "Don't say that, NEVER say that. It is that dog that is at fault, not my angel." he paused. "I have to go"

"Edward, no!"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't Kill Him!" I screamed before he hung up.

There was a gentle beeping of the phone as the call was disconnected. I slammed the phone down.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, preparing to face Jocelyn.

I turned and jumped to se her standing there, looking confused, and scared.

"Jocelyn! Uh..." I was at a loss for words. How long had she been standing there.

"Tyler just called, I know where he is." she said, holding up her cell phone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I-I cant tell you. He said to come and get him, and to come alone." she said uncertainly.

"Come on Jocelyn, you can trust me. Hey, maybe I could even help you."

"I-I don't know. He was very specific." She sniffed, "Bella, I think that Jacob's in some sort of trouble."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, alarmed.

"He wants me to leave the country with him. I'm not allowed to take anything, or tell anyone. Just get up, and leave."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"What should I do?" she asked, quietly.

"I think I should help you escape." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I needed to keep Tyler away from Edward. I couldn't let his future wife live alone with a child. I needed to help.

Jocelyn gasped. "Would you?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "I feel so much better knowing that you are going to be helping us."

I tried my best to muster a smile. "Yeah. Let's get going."

Despite Tyler's request of bringing nothing, we did anyway. I drove Jocelyn over to Tyler's apartment, where she used her key to open it.

It felt weird to be in my attackers apartment, see that he wasn't as inhumane as he acted. Don't get me wrong, I hated Tyler with every fiber of my being, but Jocelyn needed him. No matter if he deserved her or not.

We stuffed a suitcase full off clothes, and food, and Tyler's stash of cash.

I then drove her down the block to her house.

"My parent's room is right next to the front door, so we can't go in that way." Jocelyn whispered, as we snuck around the side.

"We could climb through your window." I said, pointing at the open window to her bedroom. I turned toward her, assessing her expression. She looked at me if I was stupid.

"Oh right," I said sheepishly. "Sorry." then I got an idea. "I could climb though the window, and open the back door for you."

she nodded. "Alright."

I pulled myself onto one of the beams of the house, and scooted up the pole. It was rather painful, but I just gritted my teeth and bared it.

I walked across her slightly slanted roof to her bedroom window. I climbed in. I was surprised to find the room was painted a light yellow, and there was a baby crib in the corner, as well as other baby-related assortments.

I snuck down the stairs of the unfamiliar house, feeling like a burglar or something. I went to the back door and opened it. Jocelyn and I crept upstairs.

As if on cue, I tripped over a low stool that I hadn't seen, and the stool and I went crashing to the ground.

Jocelyn covered my mouth before I could cry out in pain.

A light went on.

"Harold, I am sure I heard something this time, will you please go check it out?" I heard a distressed Mrs. Warren.

"Go back to bed Margaret, I am sure that it's nothing."

"Fine. Let our house be burgled for all you care." she mumbled, as the bedroom light went off.

Jocelyn an I sighed in relief. She removed her hand from my mouth, and we crept up the stairs, more quietly than before.

We entered her room, and Jocelyn began stuffing clothes into bags, as well as baby clothes.

"Jocelyn, you need to pack light. You cant take all of this." I whispered loudly.

I saw Jocelyn was sobbing. "I wont let my child grow up in a foreign country wearing hand me downs." she said, continuing to stuff the baby clothes into the bag.

I realized that Jocelyn was dropping everything to be with Tyler. Leaving her family, her friends, even her country. Everything to be with this unfaithful jerk.

I let her pack, letting her cry it out.

For the hundredth time, I wondered if I was doing the right thing.


	18. Chapter 17

EPOV

Jacob and I parked the aston martin on a curb by a cheep looking hotel. Sam hadn't come with us, he was off informing the rest of the pack.

It started to rain. There was lightning as well.

"Alright," Jacob said, as we looked around. "Where do we go from here."

I put up a finger, "Shut up, I need to concentrate."

"No one tells me to shut up!"

I rolled my eyes. I had put up with his stupid immature comments the whole way over, and I needed to think.

"Are you going to be quiet and come with me, or are you going to keep talking and wait by the car?" I asked agitated.

He grudgingly stopped talking, folding his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"Thank you!"

I let in all the thoughts around me.

_Ooh, they are HOT! I wonder if they would give me their numbers..._

_Oh crap it's raining._ _Just my luck, the only day I didn't bring my umbrella._

_The stupid vampire. He thinks he can tell ME to shut up. Ooh, if we weren't on the same side, I would love to take a snap at him... maybe even get a chance with Bella..._ Jacobs thoughts were filled with things that he wanted Bella to do to him.

"Cut it out! I can read minds remember?" I shuddered. Jacob just chuckled darkly, leaving me to search through minds.

I couldn't find him. Maybe I would need to try my hand at tracking. I was sure it wouldn't be too hard.

Suddenly I heard a Jocelyn's thoughts. No, it couldn't be, they were still at the house.

I grabbed Jacob and pulled him into the shadows as a silver Volvo passed. Bella was driving, very slowly might I add.

_Okay, so where did Tyler ask you to meet him?_

_I-I don't know for sure, he just gave me landmarks, and directions to get there. _

_Alright, you point the way._

I chuckled softly. "Come on Jacob, lets go get us some dead meat." I said, as he morphed into wolf form. We ran stealthily behind the car, Bella and Jocelyn not having a clue.

BPOV

We left the house without a sound. We were all packed, and I had calmed Jocelyn down a little.

We climbed into the car.

"Oh dear, Bella." She said, wringing her hands.

"What is it Jocelyn, did you forget something?"

She shook her head, "No, its just that I'm scared." she began to cry again. I knew this must be very hard on her. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Edward had asked me to just get up leave everything. I would do it of course, but I knew that it would be very hard.

"Why?"

"Well, Why is Tyler running away? Is he in trouble with the law? And if he is, what is he in trouble for?" I handed her a tissue. "I mean, honestly, I love Tyler with all of my heart and then some, and I would do anything for him."

"Anything?" I hated Tyler for doing this to her.

"_Anything._" she emphasized the word. "If Tyler asked me to move to Africa with him I would do it in a heartbeat." she paused, her voice getting softer. "If he told me to throw myself in front of an oncoming bus I would do it because I love him, he loves me and he only wants the best for me."

My hands gripped the steering wheel. "Jocelyn," I said softly, not sure how to put this. "Did you ever think that maybe Tyler doesn't love you?"

"Why would you say that? Of course he loves me, he is going to marry me isn't he?" her voice was angry.

"I-Im sorry." I said softly. I hadn't meant to offend her.

She sighed. "Its alright." there was a long pause before she spoke again. "Bella, do you remember me sophomore year?"

"No I moved in mid-junior year."

"Oh, yes, how stupid of me, I forgot." she said, looking embarassed.

"Why?"

She swallowed, "Tyler saved me you know."

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled darkly. "My sister Annabeth had passed away during my sophomore year. She was down playing by the river when she fell in and drowned. She was four."

I gasped.

She smiled sadly at me. "Annabeth and I were best friends. I would come home everyday from school and play dress up, or host tea parties, or something like that. But," she wiped her eyes. "Her dying was my fault. I was supposed to be watching her, but I had gotten in an argument with her after she used my homework as paper for a stray cat's bed.

"I told her that I hated her, and said that I didn't care, and if she wanted to be babysat she could just go over to the neighbors house and stay there.

"She ran down to the bank and drowned. I never even got to apologize."

"Oh my gosh Jocelyn," I said, putting my hand on her shaking shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I found that I was crying as well. Not a good thing to do while driving in the rain.

"I fell into a state of depression. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. I just sat around and stared into space. One day, a kid from my math class stopped by to ask my father if he could borrow our lawnmower since his wasn't working very well. My mother, who was anxious to get me to act more socially, asked me to help the boy take it to his house.

"Well, one thing led to another, and I found myself falling in love with him, but unfortunately, he didn't share the feelings. When you came along, he fell in love. But when you turned him down, he... well, it turned out he had feelings for me all along." She smiled. "He saved me. I am sure that I would have committed suicide, or something of the sort if he hadn't come along."

She looked at me, "You tell me Isabella Swan, do you not call that love?"

I swallowed. It sounded to me that Tyler was using Jocelyn, but maybe, just maybe, Tyler really did love her. And I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, I do call that love." I said, in answer to her question.

She nodded, happy that I had agreed.

Lightning flashed across the sky as the rain poured harder. We entered Port Angeles.

"Okay, so where did Tyler ask you to meet him?" I asked, not quite sure where we were headed. I just prayed that we wouldn't run into Edward and Jacob.

"I-I don't know for sure, he just gave me landmarks, and directions to get there." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Alright," I sighed, "you point the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? I know, I am awesome. Two chapters in one day. No applause necessary...

I'm sorry if it didn't make much sense.

Well, Review... Because you all know how much I love reviews!!!

❤Isaella


	19. Chapter 18

WARNING: this particular chapter is actually quite violent, and should probably be rated M. I hope you like it anyway! Reviews, gotta love em'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I drove Jocelyn around another bend.

"Alright," she said, double checking the paper to make sure we were in the right spot. "Turn right, up here."

I did as she asked, pulling over to the right. We were close to water, where many boats were docked.

"Okay, yeah, I think this is it." she pointed to a little place that sold food. "He said to meet him there, so we must be in the right place."

I nodded, and came around the other side of the car to help her out. I found an umbrella under Edward's seat, it wasn't big enough to fit us both under it, so I got drenched.

It smelled like fish, and rain. Everyone had gone inside because of the rain, and it was very dark. It looked as if the lights had gone out because of the lightning, and the signs on all the doors said, "Closed."

"You sure he meant here?" I asked, teeth chattering.

"Uh, yes."

"Okay." I said skeptically.

I opened the trunk and pulled out the two bags of luggage. I shut the lid with a loud bang that echoed around the area, followed by a boom of lightning. I was slightly spooked.

We started walking over to the food place, when we saw a tall figure walking toward's us. Looking menacing. I recognized it as the figure of Tyler, and shivered. Although not from the cold.

Jocelyn turned to me. "Bella, I am so sorry I had to drag you into this."

I smiled, "I help people out of the country everyday, don't worry about it." I joked.

We had become good friends in the past few hours we had been together.

She smiled too, grateful that I was keeping the mood light. "I will miss you, You are like the best friend I never had." and she gave me a hug. We were both crying. I didn't want her to leave with Tyler, but I knew that she needed him, as much as I needed Edward.

"Jocelyn!" Tyler came toward us, quicker than before. "I thought I told you to come alone."

"I'm sorry Tyler, love," she said, pulling away from me and wiping her eyes. "But she wanted to help."

"She _who_?" he growled.

"Bella, honey, Bella Swan."

He paused, mid step. I could hear a guttural growling in his throat. "Be nice baby, she just wanted to help." she said, stepping in front of me.

I couldn't understand why he was mad at me. Shouldn't I be the one angry with him?

He chose to ignore that. "You told her, didn't you?" he practically shouted. Pushing Jocelyn aside. "So that is how you plan to take your revenge!"

He gripped me by the shoulder's and shoved me to the ground. I slid nearly five feet along the ground. "And you!" he said, turning onto a shocked Jocelyn, "I told you not to bring anything!"

He grabbed the bags and threw them to the ground, where they burst open and clothes scattered everywhere.

"I-I'm sorry Tyler, please, your temper!" she reminded him.

He took several deep breaths. "Im sorry. I just lost control." he gave her a hug, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

I pulled myself out of the muck with disgust. I could see plainly he was using her, but Jocelyn who had been through so much, could not.

Suddenly I heard someone call, "Tyler!" from the far side of the street.

In unison, we all turned to see both Jacob and Edward silhouetted against the moonlight.

He growled, turning onto Jocelyn,"You!" he shouted, "You brought them here to kill me!"

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Jocelyn's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Tyler squeezed tighter.

I ran forward. "Stop!" I screamed, and I ran over and tugged on his arm, trying to get him to let her go. It was like tugging on rock. He ignored me.

Suddenly I felt a whoosh of air, next to my face, and Tyler was thrown backwards. He hit a lamp that was currently void of light. It snapped in half.

He had dropped Jocelyn, who was holding her throat, gasping for breath. I could see bruises already beginning to form. It was a wonder he hadn't broken her neck.

Edward, the one who had hit him, reappeared. His speed had made him practically invisible.

"Tyler!" he shouted for a second time. Walking human speed toward him. "You hurt my Bella, you are a dead man!"

"Edward stop!" I screamed. Everything went still.

"Please, you can't do this!" I pleaded, as the thunder roared overhead.

"What?!" he asked, turning around to face me.

"You can't kill him!"

Tyler who had stood up, grabbed the snapped lamp, and in one quick motion, threw it at Edward.

"Edward look out!" I screamed.

But it was too late, the second Edward spun around to face Tyler, I heard a sickening crack, and the next second I saw half a lamp post sticking through Edward's middle like a spear.

I heard him gasp. And he fell to the ground.

I ran to his side, Tyler was smirking, amused by his handiwork. "Edward!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry love," he said, stroking my face, "Just give me a minute."

He yanked the lamp post out of his body, and a few seconds later, the ugly hole was gone. He ran back to fight Tyler, but not before turning and giving me a quick kiss.

Jacob and Tyler were going at it now. They were both wolves, and I saw them spinning in a frenzied attack, hair, teeth and claws a blur.

"Tyler!" Jocelyn screamed. "Tyler stop!" Jacob and Tyler backed away from each other, ready to pounce again.

For a split second Tyler looked into Jocelyn's eyes. "You're breaking my heart." she said, a single tear, running down her face.

Tyler growled louder than ever, and continued the battle, which Edward had recently joined.

A thick cloud went over the moon, drenching us in darkness.

I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear growling, barking and an occasion squeal of pain.

Lighting flashed across the sky, lighting the scene for only a moment. But a moment was enough.

I could see, that unbelievably, Tyler was winning.

Jacob had many cuts all over his form, and was bleeding profusely, but continued to fight violently. Edward had a few holes that had been ripped into his flesh, yet were not bleeding.

I needed to do something. I knew Tyler could kill both Edward and Jacob.

I didn't think, I just acted.

I saw an opening when the light flashed again, and I leaped. I grabbed Tyler from around the neck and hung on, trying to tighten my grip. He was rock.

He rolled, trying to get me off.

I had always liked those mechanical bucking bulls that they had in Arizona, I had always won. I had very strong thighs and could hold on tight. But this was nothing compared to those.

He rolled and rolled, and kicked and spun and I held on for dear life. I just needed to distract Tyler long enough to give Edward and Jacob time to heal.

One final buck threw me up into the air, and onto the ground. Tyler charged at me, determined to finish the job. I scooted back on my elbows in fear. He lifted his paw to cut me open, when a figure jumped between us.

He slashed it instead. It gasped, then fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Someone knocked Tyler to the ground before he could do anymore damage.

The cloud moved away from the moon, lighting the scene, and I saw the person who had saved me. It was Jocelyn.

Her blood was pooling all over the ground, mixed with the rain.

I crawled over to her side. She had five long claw marks across her chest. Across her heart. The blood was everywhere, but for once I didn't care. I needed to help my friend and her baby.

"Jocelyn," I sobbed, lifting her head into my lap.

"Bella, I am so sorry." she whispered softly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," I laughed as I cried.

She smiled softly, her breathing was becoming short and ragged. I needed to call an ambulance.

I reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

I dialed a familiar number. "Carlisle, please, come over here I need you, quick!" I cried into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice serious.

I told him my directions, and he said, "I'll be there in a few." and I hung up.

"Don't worry Jocelyn, someone's coming to help."

"I think it's too late." she whispered.

I slapped her face angrily, " don't you ever say that!" I cried hysterically.

"I-I'm sorry." she whispered with her last breath. Her body then went slack, as she fell into the deepest sleep. Jocelyn was dead.

I sobbed over my friend's body, unable to keep from screaming.

"Bella," I felt cold hands on my shoulders. "We may be able to save the baby but we need to do it fast!"

I turned to see Carlisle along with the rest of the family standing behind him. Esme was crying dry tears.

Alice helped me off the ground, and walked me away from Jocelyn's corpse. I was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella, Bella, Shh." Alice sat me down on the ground. She held me, letting me cry it out.

Emmet and Jasper had joined the fun, and I could now hear a sick sound of shredding flesh from where they stood.

They were laughing, obviously enjoying themselves. It made me sick, just sick. I was soaked in Jocelyn's blood, and the sound of Tyler being slaughtered was too much. So pulled away from Alice and vomited on the ground.


	20. Chapter 19

Alice's POV

Bella wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded, and shakily stood to her feet.

I tried to pull her back down to sit next to me, but she pulled her arm out of my grip, and walked to where Edward, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper were slowly ripping Tyler apart.

"Stop," her voice was practically a whisper, but I heard it nonetheless. "Stop!" she said louder, now running toward them.

Everyone turned their heads, surprised to find her barreling toward them.

BPOV

"Bella?" Emmett asked confused.

I pushed them all aside so I could face Tyler. I grimaced.

His right arm was lying a few feet next to him, and it looked as if they had been slowly peeling his flesh from his bones. I tried to keep myself from vomiting again.

He looked at me with fear and annoyance.

"What?" he spat out, his voice raspy and full of pain.

"If we were to let you go, would you promise to never come back?" I asked, my voice soft. The blood was making me dizzy, but I ignored it.

"What?!" all of the boys asked me outraged.

I swallowed hard, trying not to breathe. They must not know how hard this was for me, but I couldn't stand to watch anyone die.

"If we were to let you go, would you promise to never come back?" I repeated, closing my eyes from the gruesome sight.

There was silence. The light pattering of the rain was the only sound, but even it seemed to be quieted.

"Yes." he hissed softly.

I held out my right hand, and helped him to stand. He was slowly healing, though his arm would never grow back.

I started to walk away when Tyler said, "Why are you doing this?"

I stopped, everyone wanted to hear the answer, though I myself, wasn't quite sure what it was.

I sighed, "Well, for a couple of reasons I suppose." I said, turning to face their stunned faces.

"You used to be my friend Tyler, and I only look for the best in everyone. Even if the best is hidden behind the hate you use to ease a broken heart." I couldn't believe I was about to let my attacker go free, I was still in awe. "You had a wife that loved you with all of her heart, you broke it. Hurting her more deeply than you could ever imagine, and I know that even now, if she was still alive, she would not want you to face your death this way."

Suddenly, a cry pierced the silence. A baby's cry.

We all turned to see Carlisle carrying a bundle toward us. It was crying loudly.

I smiled softly, and found I was crying with joy. Though Jocelyn may not be alive, a part of her still resided in this little angel.

Carlisle cleaned the baby off, and wrapped her in his jacket, handing her to me.

She stopped crying suddenly. I looked down at her. She had more hair than a baby should. It was blonde, like Jocelyn's, and curly like Tyler's. Her skin was soft, and creamy. An angel.

"What shall we name her?" Edward asked, his head on my shoulder, and his hand shielding the baby form the rain.

Everyone gathered around.

"Emiline." I whispered softly.

Carlisle wiped his hands on a small hand towel. "We cannot keep her Bella, legally, she belongs to Tyler."

We all turned to Tyler, who was looking at her curiously.

"I-I don't think I can take care of her." he said sighing. "I would just drop her off at the hospital, or at a foster home." He looked up at me, his eyes boring into mine, and for the first time, I saw that little boy I had first met. "Would you take care of her for me, Bella?"

I looked into his eyes, intently. Everyone holding their breath, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, and turned to the woman standing next to Carlisle. "Esme, how would you like to have a daughter?" I asked, handing Emiline to her.

I knew how heartbroken Esme was about losing her son, maybe, I could heal more than one broken heart tonight.

She looked at me, hope and awe filling her eyes as she took Emiline from me.

She looked down, and choked on her happy sobs, "Really, Bella?"

"Yes, I think that Emiline deserves the best of mothers." I said, smiling.

Esme sobbed dry tears and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Bella, thank you so much!"

I turned to say goodbye to Tyler, and thank him for his gift, but he was gone. I was sure we would never see him again.

We all laughed, in elation over the fact that we would be keeping Emiline, and everyone was so happy. Especially Emmett. He claimed that it was fate that named her Emiline, because Emiline was sort of like Emmett. We just laughed and got into a group hug.

I was surprised how things turned out the way they had.

I knew that Emiline would be having the best brothers and sisters she could ask for.

Everyone talked excitedly about the what we were going to do with her when they got home, the baby room, etc, etc.

I just stood back and looked at my family with pride.

I noticed a figure walking into the night, with his hands in his pockets. I ran toward him.

"Jake, wait." I said, my voice soft but carrying.

He turned around and waited for me to catch up. "Yeah?" he asked, when I stopped, standing next to him.

"I really want to thank you for your help tonight," I started lamely.

He half smiled. "No problem, Bells." He turned to walk away from me again, but I grabbed his shirt to stop him.

"Wait, Jake, hold on." he waited for me to speak this time. "I, uh, would like you and the rest of the pack to be Emiline's god-family, if that is alright." I wanted to keep the vampires and werewolves together, instead of all of this 'mortal enemy' crap. I liked them working together, and I wasn't about to break that up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would like you and your pack, to come over whenever you want to see and play with Emiline."

I found that the Cullen's were standing behind me, still smiling.

"I-I don't know." he said, looking nervously at us.

"Oh come on man!" Emmett said, punching Jacob playfully on the arm. "You aren't afraid of a few vampires are you?"

Jacob smiled, "Okay."

Another group hug, this one involving a smiling Jacob.

He pulled away, his nose slightly wrinkled at the smell, "Alright guys, don't get all mushy on me. I am sure the rest of the pack would love to be her adopted family as well." he turned, preparing to run into the darkness. "Just don't eat her while I'm gone." he laughed, running into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, everyone, there you are. Tell me what you think by reviewing.

❒Isaella


	21. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Emiline was a lucky girl. She had a whole family of werewolves, and Vampires to look after her. Rose and Esme raised her like she was their own.

Jasper had a difficult time at first, having a human infant living in their house, but when she learned to say 'Jazz,' he fell in love with her just like the rest of us.

Rosalie bought her the latest fashion, straight from gap. Originals of course. Emiline was the most fashionable baby in all of Forks, to be sure. Rosalie loved her like the daughter she never got the chance to have, and she adored me for giving her another chance at being a mother.

Esme couldn't take her eyes off of her, watching her all hours of the day and night, never once letting her out of her sight. She loved her so much. Emiline was so beautiful, with her little blonde curls, her big blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, she looked like an angel.

Emmett was _very_ protective of Emiline, saying that she was practically named after him. One day, we all came home to find Emmett in Emiline's room, wearing what looked like one of Rosalie's dresses, and hosting a tea party. Emiline seemed to find it all wildly funny, and bust up laughing, her little tinkling laugh being very contagious, we joined in laughing till we were rolling on the ground, practically crying we were laughing so hard. Emiline thought of herself as the family comedian.

Edward played around on the piano for her, playing weird notes, and making funny faces when he thought we weren't looking. She always found it very funny. Emmett taught Emiline to call Edward, 'Uncle Ed,' because everyone knew how much he dislike his name being shortened. But Edward got him back when he taught Emiline to call him 'Auntie Em.'

Carlisle loved Emiline just as much as Esme did. He was as happy as if Emiline was his real daughter. Emiline took to calling him, 'daddy,' and his face lit up every time she called him that.

Alice was overexcited, everyone always complained how Alice would hog little Emiline. I didn't mind. Alice had told me once how she regretted not having any children in her former life, because she would have loved them with all of her soul. I was happy for her.

Emiline would most definitely be a spoiled child.

The werewolves came over to visit at least once a week. Emmett turned out to be quite the BBQer, cough burned Cough to ashes cough As it also turns out that the werewolves were pretty good at baseball...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the end. I know that it probably isn't the ending you were looking for, but I am debating about whether to write a sequel... Tell me what you think, because I mean, what ever happened to Victoria?...

Things to ponder. Well, please review, even though the story is over. Love you all!

❒Isaella.


End file.
